Ela é o Diabo
by Tamii Cullen
Summary: Ele é dono de uma grande Compânia de proteção, Ela ao contrario dele é filha de uma grande cantora e atriz, Ele deve protegê-la mais ela parece ñ gostar muito dessa idéia, descubram como uma garota pode ser o diabo,CAP 8 ON!
1. Conhecendose

Fic:

_**Fic: Ela é o Diabo**_

_**Nome: Ela é o Diabo**_

_**Autora: Tamy-chan**_

_**Shipper: sesshy/rin inu/kago miro/san**_

_**Gênero: comedia hentai**_

_**Status: incompleta**_

_**Trilha sonora: hot(Avril lavingne) Clumysi(Fergie) entre outras**_

_**Direitos Autorais: nenhum personagem me pertence a ñ ser os que eu própria cria as musicas também ñ me pertencem**_

_**Sinopse: Ele é dono de uma grande Campânia de proteção, Ela ao contrario dele é filha de uma grande cantora e atriz, Ele deve protegê-la mais ela parece ñ gostar muito dessa idéia, descubram como uma garota pode ser o diabo**_

_**Cap 1" Conhecendo-se"**_

_**Sesshoumaru se levantava eram 5 da manhã ñ podia fazer nada perdera o sono apesar de ter dormido ainda pouco (umas 4 horas da madruga) parecia bem...Bem seria um elogio tem trabalhando tanto que esquecera totalmente o que era comer ou dormi só sabia trabalhar, trabalhar e trabalhar administrava sua empresa de proteção era advogado segurança essas coisas que pra ele era idiotices mais ainda sim seu ganha pão morava com o meio-irmão que era um hanyou diferente dele que era um yukai completo apesar das brigas que tinham se davam bem assim ñ chegavam a se agredir no mínimo se insultar mais isso era raro **_

_**- sesshoumaru já acordado?**_

_**Sesshy- ñ conseguir dormi e vç inuyasha acordado porque?**_

_**Inu- tava terminando meu trabalho e ai eu fiquei sabendo que vamos proteger uma filha de atriz verdade?**_

_**Sesshy- sim eu vou proteger a filha de Sakura Matsumoto**_

_**Inu- nossa já ouvi falarem dele e da filha que dizem ser um anjo japonês**_

_**Sesshy- só vou protegê-la ate bankotsu volta das férias**_

_**Inu- depois bem que vç poderia tirar férias**_

_**O irmão o olhou friamente inuyasha estava muito preocupado com ele(1)**_

_**Sesshy- sei vou tomar um banho**_

_**Inu- e eu faço o café**_

_**Sesshoumaru tentou relaxar no banho estava muito cansado talvez merece-se férias**_

"_**pela 1ª vez o inuyasha tem razão"**_

_**Pensou terminando de tomar o banho saiu com uma toalha cobrindo a parte de baixo a água escorria do seu cabelo para o corpo atlético dele olhou sua cama vazia ñ tinha relações com mulher alguma há meses isso já estava incomodando**_

_**Colocou um terno escuro apesar de tudo Tókio estava frio nessa época do ano.**_

_**Saiu de seu quarto indo a cozinha vendo que já havia café na mesa**_

_**Sesshy- é esta de bom humor**_

_**Inu- que nada**_

_**Sesshy- quem é a garota?**_

_**Inu- ta é a kagome higurashi ela me convidou pra sair hoje eu to nervoso porque ela é perfeita e ñ me trata como um hanyou e sim como uma pessoa igual a ela**_

_**Sesshy- bom 1º vç ta parecendo uma garota relaxa escuta ñ fica nervoso isso é coisa de bicha e 2º tenha alto confiança.**_

_**Inu- pra vç é fácil e a kagura?**_

_**Sesshy- já foi pro quinto dos infernos**_

_**Inu- tava na hora dela se manca que vç nunca gostou dela**_

_**Sesshy- é e isso me custou um processo mais ainda sim venci**_

_**Inu- rsrsrs**_

_**Sesshy- ñ ria bom já vou te espero as uma ok?**_

_**Inu- ta hei sesshoumaru vê se almoça**_

_**Deu um meio sorrio saindo do apartamento.**_

_**Inuyasha Taishou era um garoto meio rude grosso e ate mal educado com as pessoas que ñ gostavam dele, miroku era seu único amigo na escola assim conheceu sango e kagome tinha cabelos pratas olhos âmbares um belo corpo e um grande charme suas orelhinhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça.**_

_**Fazia o 1º ano da faculdade de administração parecia uma criança emburrada quando o provocavam e o contrariava.**_

_**Preocupava-se muito com o meio- irmão mais velho por ser sua única família viva seus pais haviam morrido em um acidente de carro, inuyasha apesar das discussões gostava do irmão se preocupava por isso sempre tentava fazê-lo comer e dormi o que causava sempre as discussões , via no irmão o que veria em um pai tinha orgulho de queria ser como ele, ele era seu"herói". **_

_**Sesshoumaru chegara ao escritório como sempre só a secretaria kanna estava lá**_

_**Kanna- bom dia sesshoumaru- sama **_

_**Sesshy- bom dia kanna tenho um compromisso marcado para o almoço ñ é?**_

_**Kanna- sim marcou de assina um contrato com Sakura Matsumoto.**_

_**Sesshy- esta bem como eu mesmo cuidarei desse caso virei a empresa apenas a tarde então vç cuidara de boa parte.**_

_**- ora sesshoumaru e eu estou aqui para que?**_

_**Sesshy- naraku o que quer?**_

_**Nara- saber porque vç ñ me deixa cuidar da empresa**_

_**Sesshy- vamos entra kanna daqui há 5 minutos me leve os relatórios que pedi ontem**_

_**Kanna- sim senhor**_

_**Sesshy- então naraku o que houve mesmo?**_

_**Nara- ñ confia em mim?**_

_**Sesshy- se quer verdade ñ eu ainda quero deixar meu irmão com a empresa quando ele se forma**_

_**Nara- engraçadinho e ele é seu meio-irmão**_

_**Sesshy- ñ interessa eu virei trabalha ainda sim **_

_**Nara- tudo bem assim o anjo japonês lhe ajuda- disse saindo das sala**_

_**Sesshy- kanna mais tarde ligue para bakuseno**_

_**-sim senhor**_

_**Sesshy- ñ é nada bom**_

_**Naraku era um velho amigo do pai de sesshoumaru trabalhava na empresa como um diretor geral era também um grande segurança mais há anos ñ trabalhava nisso foi empregado nas Empresas Taishou a uns anos antes de Inu taishou e Izayoi morrerem avia perdido sua empresa por isso sesshoumaru nunca o deixou no comando, isso o deixava com ódio e um dia ia se vingar**_

_**Sesshoumaru trabalhava bastante eram 15 pra meio dia quando o seu celular tocou**_

_**Sesshy- moshi-moshi¹**_

_**- oniisan ² , sou eu**_

_**Sesshy- o que foi inuyasha **_

_**- inu vim saber se já foi almoçar**_

_**Sesshy- ñ estou saindo daqui a pouco pra almoçar com uma cliente porque?**_

_**- nada ñ pensei que ñ ia almoçar se ñ ia ai te levar um almoço feito pela kagome**_

_**sesshy- obrigada mais vou almoçar coma vç com sua namorada ñ devia se preocupar comigo**_

_**- que nada to só sendo um bom ottotosan³**_

_**Sesshy- ate mais tarde**_

_**- até**_

_**Desligou ele estava realmente preocupado**_

_**Sesshy- melhor eu me cuidar**_

_**- e ai inuyasha?**_

_**Inu- ele foi almoçar com cliente kagome**_

_**Kago- seu irmão ta trabalhando muito né?**_

_**Inu- é mais pelo menos hoje ele almoça**_

_**TAP!**_

_**- HENTAI!**_

_**- calma sango**_

_**San- calma? Vç me apalpa onde ñ deve e pede calma?**_

_**Miro- é...bom inuyasha e ai como ta indo com seu irmão?**_

_**Inu- porque que todo mundo me pergunta isso?**_

_**San- vai lá se saber gente que tal a gente ir no cinema nesse final de semana?**_

_**Kago- acho legal**_

_**Inu- também**_

_**Miro- assim a gente se distrai dessa faculdade**_

_**Todos riram**_

_**Sesshoumaru já estava no restaurante há cerca de 15 minutos ou seja a cliente estava atrasada vou um certo movimento e a mulher andando vestia uma calça justíssima no corpo com uma blusa mini que apertavam seus grandes seios se via de longe que era uma cantora e atriz (N/a: tipo eu me inspirei na Alma rei de rebelde só que é só o tipo de roupas ta) atrás dela uma garota de uns 18 anos tinha um uniforme de escola uma saia bem comprida e uma blusa bem fechada**_

_**Saku- perdoe-me o atraso sesshoumaru- sama o transito estava horrível**_

_**Sesshy- tudo bem**_

_**Saku- bom essa é minha filha rin eu só vim assinar esse contrato para deixá-la em suas mãos**_

_**Sesshy- senhora tem certeza de que...**_

_**Saku- confio rin em suas mãos e ela é um anjo bom eu vou indo ate a noite filhinha**_

_**Sesshoumaru se xingou essa mulher era doida**_

_**Rin- ela já saiu?**_

_**Sesshy- sim**_

_**Rin- graças a deus- disse se levantando e tirando da mochila um par de botas altíssima, a saia que estava ate o joelhos foi dobrando ate a metade da coxa, soltou os cabelos presos, abriu os botões da camisa da escola mostrando seu sutiã preto. Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos para ver aquela nova garota- hei que foi?**_

_**Sesshy- alguém trocou a garota fina e boazinha que estava aqui?**_

_**Rin- ñ aquilo é palhaçada mesmo só pra ela ñ enche meu saco**_

_**Sesshy- há**_

_**- o que vão querer?**_

_**Rin- quero vodka **_

_**Sesshy- pra mim um conhaque pra ela suco de maracujá**_

_**- sim senhor**_

_**Rin- hei ta louco?**_

_**Sesshy- ñ da pra acredita que vou ter que tomar conta de uma rebelde**_

_**Rin- rebelde eu? Acorda meu filho eu faço o que eu quiser e se vç se meter no meu caminho eu te atropelo**_

_**Sesshy- veremos então garotinha**_

_**Rin- garotinha eu? Olha vç vai ver como posso ser o diabo**_

_**Sesshy- ñ me conhece rin**_

_**Rin- nem vç sesshoumaru- sama e a propósito tem um cigarro?**_

_**Sesshy- ñ e mesmo se tivesse ñ lhe daria**_

_**Rin- ai eu chato**_

_**Sesshy- meu deus como me meti nisso?**_

_**Rin- é simples desista de fica me protegendo assim eu ñ estrago sua vida**_

_**Sesshy- nunca**_

_**Rin- então se prepara porque sua vida vai virar um inferno**_

_**Sesshy- veremos pirralha**_

_**Rin- o que ? como ousa me chamar de pirralha?**_

_**Sesshy- assim piralha, pirralha, piralha**_

_**Rin- baka, baka, baka**_

_**Sesshy- vai ver rin vai virar uma dama**_

_**Rin- ñ me conhece pra tentar me transforma em dama**_

_**Sesshy- nem vç me conhece – disse segurando seu braço muito forte**_

_**Rin- nossa é fortinho vamos lá machuca mesmo que eu gosto- disse bem sexy- afinal minha mãe me colocou em suas mãos e ai vai por aonde?**_

_**Sesshoumaru ñ deixou de por um sorriso sarcástico no rosto**_

_**Sesshy- acredite vadias como vç menina ñ me interessam**_

_**Rin se enfureceu ñ ia deixa barato se levantou indo a mesa do lado**_

_**Rin- oi posso senta aqui com vç? Qual seu nome?**_

_**- kohaku srta**_

_**Rin- kohaku posso te fazer uma pergunta?**_

_**Koha- c-l-cla-ro **_

_**Rin- vç gostaria de transar comigo?**_

_**Koha- como?**_

_**Rin- perguntei se vç gostaria de transar comigo**_

_**Koha- a srta ñ esta bem esta?**_

_**Rin- to vai responde**_

_**Koha- bom como homem acho que sim**_

_**Rin- há vç é gay?**_

_**Koha- ñ é que a srta me pegou de surpresa**_

_**Rin- sei fi muito boa nossa conversa ate**_

_**Voltou para a mesa**_

_**Rin- viu ele com certeza transaria comigo**_

_**Sesshy- claro que sim ta escrito na sua testa "transo com qualquer um"**_

_**Rin- nossa falando assim me faz ser uma vadia**_

_**Sesshy- e o que acha que esta parecendo? Ñ vê o papel ridículo que esta fazendo?**_

_**Rin- todos fazemos papeis na vida**_

_**Sesshoumaru por um estante entendeu o problema da garota**_

_**Sesshy- sua mãe trabalha nisso se veste assim porque faze parte da vida dela**_

_**Rin- e daí?**_

_**Sesshy- faz isso porque quer ser a ovelha negra quer chamar atenção da sua mãe mais ela ainda brilha mais do que vç.**_

_**Rin- ñ ela ñ brilha ela solta fogos de artifícios**_

_**Sesshy- ter inveja dela te faz mal**_

_**Rin- inveja eu acredite é tudo que ñ tenho eu a odeio só isso**_

_**Sesshy- diz isso com tanta certeza sabe ao contrario de vç eu daria tudo pra ter minha mãe comigo e meu irmão**_

_**Se levantou saindo deixando-a lá esta preferiu ñ dizer nada ele estava certo ñ odiava a mãe fazia aquilo por que gostava diferente de muitos ela sempre teve tudo o que queria menos: Atenção e agora era uma garota seca e o pior era o diabo**_

_**Continua...**_

_**Bom ta ai o 1º cap bem deu pra nota que eles ñ se deram muito bem**_

_**Devem me achar uma doente mental já que inu ta bonzinho e o sesshy também criei nessa fic um laço de amizade entre eles espero que tenham gostado desse cap e comentem**_

_**Moshi-moshi= alô em japonês**_

_**Oniisan= irmão mais velho ottotosan= irmão mais novo**_


	2. Eu, você, juntos? Na mesma casa? Não

**Lembrando:** Inuyasha não me pertence, mais sou louca pra ficar com o sesshy, ha e essa fic ñ possui fins lucrativos

_**Cap 2 "Eu, você, juntos? Na mesma casa? Não"**_

Sesshoumaru entrou no carro e esperou

- vç é um grosso sabia?

Sesshy- e vç rin o que é ou melhor quem é?

Rin- ñ começa com isso

Sesshy- é engraçado sendo sua mãe uma mulher sensata como pode ter uma filha como vç?

Rin- ai tu é muito chato vamos logo

Sesshy- vamos

O caminho foi um silencio total rin ñ pronunciou mais nada e sesshoumaru...bom este era normal esta calado

Sesshy- chegamos

Rin adentrou(N/a: pra vçs como eu sou nunca usei essa palavra ) na empresa observou tudo achou i interessante/i o modo de vida de sesshoumaru riu maliciosamente entraram no elevador e subiram para o andar deste

Ao chegar rin notou olhares masculinos sobre si bufou para si todos a olhavam menos i ele /i detestava ser ignorada.

Entraram em uma grande sala onde rin viu um garoto de orelhas de cachorro e dois olhos da mesma cor do de sesshoumaru.

Rin- AIIIIII QUE KAWAII!!

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ela agora parecia uma criança essa garota tinha muitas faces

Rin- posso tocar?? Por favor, Por favor , Por favor

Inu- ta pode tocar

Ela tocou com calma era tão fofa

Rin- vlw que fofo

Inu- e vç é?

Rin- há é minha educação sou Rin Matsumoto

Inu- inuyasha Taishou

Rin- irmão do velho decreto OO

Sesshy- o que??

Rin- gomem

Sesshy- essa coisa é a que eu tenho que toma conta

Rin- coisa ñ!

Inu- rsrrsrs hei sesshoumaru- olhou com um olhar macabro- vç almoçou ñ é?

Sesshoumaru se intimidou um pouco e respondeu

Sesshy- sim

Rin- MENTIRAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sesshoumaru a xingou em pensamentos a garota

Inu- seu filho da mãe, eu sabia que ñ ia almoçar nunca faz o que eu peço...- inuyasha começou seu discurso sesshoumaru sabia que seria longo estava levando bronca do irmão mais novo e na frente do diabo se bem que o diabo parecia esta quieto demais- pode ser um yukai mais ainda sim pode morre e eu ñ vou cuida do seu enterro já basta ter perdido o papai e a mamãe

Rin olhou para sesshoumaru viu um olhar triste com ele

Rin- calma inu eu compro alguma coisa pra ele come

Inu- obrigada por ser boazinha com esse baka

Rin- que nada- saindo olhou para sesshoumaru com um olhar mal este se assustou depois de fecha a porta fechou a cara mostrando tristeza achou que ele precisava mais dela do que ela a ele.(N/a: nem eu entendi)- oi onde é a cantina?

- há e ali o- apontando o lado esquerdo

Rin- obrigada

Foi andando ate a cantina onde pediu comida voltou para a sala de sesshoumaru mais antes ouviu uma conversa de um homem com outra pessoa

- naraku acha que roubara sesshoumaru?

Nara- sim hakudoshi neste momento os irmãos taishou estão vendo contratos e há um especial lá e é só assina que as empresas são minhas

Haku- se esta dizendo

Nara- quem esta ai?

Rin correu para longe eles pretendiam roubar sesshoumaru chegou a sala dele atordoada

Inu- que bom que trouxe algo para essa baka comer rin, rin o que foi?

Sesshoumaru olhou a garota que parecia esta seria

Rin- é eu tava andando para cá quando ouvi dois caras conversando sobre vçs dois e um contrato onde assinariam e perderiam tudo.

Sesshoumaru a olhou assim como inuyasha

Inu- sabe quem eram

Rin- é acho que ...

- sesshoumaru aqui esta o que pediu assinou os contratos?

Rin mostrou surpresa por vê-lo

Sesshy- naraku eu ainda ñ assinei nenhum deles e vou revisá-los

Nara- desconfia de mim?

Inu- e ñ seria pra desconfiar?

Nara- sou amigo dos pais de vçs por deu acham que os roubariam?

Rin- ñ querendo mais já me metendo: sim vç tem cara de que roubaria tudo deles

Nara- e vç é

Sesshy- rin Matsumoto

Nara- a filha da vedete?

Rin- COMO É? VEDETE É A PUTA QUE TE PARIU, MINHA MÃE Ñ É VEDETE SEU LADRÃO EU OUVI VÇ DIZENDO PRO OUTRO CARA QUE IA ROUBA-LOS SEU LADRÃO.

Sesshy- inuyasha segura essa doida

Rin- doida eu? Seu , seu ,seu cubo de gelo ambulante ainda tentei ajudar seu bakaaaaaaaaa

Nara- bom se desconfia de mim creio que vá aceitar minha demissão

Rin- é o melhor que faz mal educado

Sesshy- ñ naraku foi um grande amigo de meu pai e quero que continue trabalhando aqui

Inu/ rin- O QUE?

Rin- esse seu irmão é um doente mental

Nara- se é assim estou na minha sala

Saiu

Inu- ta louco?

Sesshy- mantenham os amigos perto e os inimigos mais perto ainda

Rin- baka!

Inu- ta mais vai revisa tudo isso?

Sesshy- sim e se achar qualquer irregularidade destruo o documento

Inu- mais vai demorar

Sesshy- se vai sair pode ir eu me viro

Inu- mais vç ñ pode com tudo isso sozinho

Sesshy- já disse que eu me viro

Rin- inuyasha eu ajudo essa baka

Inu- ta rin obrigada- saiu

Sesshy- ñ sabia que sabia mentir tão bem

Rin- quem disse que eu menti?

Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas

Sesshy- acha que pode revisar isso?

Rin- lógico imbecil acha que tenho quantos anos?

Sesshy- 18

Rin- quase tenho 20 e faço faculdade de administração

Sesshy- e como passa de ano?

Rin- posso parecer o diabo mais sou inteligente e ñ me humilha ta?

Sesshoumaru nada respondeu continuou a olhar os contratos

Se passaram horas e aqueles dois lá competindo pra ver quem era o mais rápido sesshoumaru ñ achou nada de irregular

Rin- achei

Entregou a ele que revisou e viu que estava uma seria coisa errada com certeza se tivesse assinado perderia tudo

Rin- hello

Sesshy- tinha razão

Rin- lógico imbecil eu sou eu aquele !#¨&¨(¨&())

Sesshy- se sua mãe escuta isso

Rin- há é que horas são...nossa ta tarde melhor eu ir pra casa

Nesse momento o telefone de rin tocou com a musiquinha do creu (N/a: ñ resisti tinha que ser a musiquinha do creu)

Rin- fala ai mãezinha ... o que ñ fala serio? Toma- entregou o celular pra ele

Sesshy- senhora... tudo bem ate

Rin bufou

Sesshy- dormi na minha casa ñ é tão ruim

Rin- é talvez ñ mais olhar pra sua cara é muito ruim

Sesshy- se acostume a ver minha cara pirralha

Rin- seu, baka

Sesshy- e que musica é essa?

Rin- tirei da Internet

Sesshy- nota-se

Saíram do escritório sendo observados por um homem

- menina idiota

Sesshoumaru primeiro passou na casa de rin esta pegou roupas entre outras coisas, dali se dirigiram a "casa" de sesshoumaru.

Sesshy- pode ligar pra pizzaria e pedir uma pizza eu vou tomar um banho

Rin sorriu maliciosa

Sesshy- com a porta bem trancada

Fechou a cara ele subiu ela ia liga mais o telefone tocou antes

Rin- alo oi inu que foi?

- rin há que bom que foi vç bom eu vou dormi na casa de um amigo- riu- e só volto amanhã já que ta ai faz o sesshoumaru come outra coisa sem ser pizza

Rin- ta inu boa sorte com a garota

- vlw

Desligou rin olhou para os lados

Rin- essa cara não engorda de ruim

Sorriu indo a cozinha onde abriu a geladeira onde encontrou legumes ovos carnes etc...

Olhou o armário resolveu

Rin- um vai ser sopa

Sesshoumaru tomou um banho ñ muito longo ficou com medo da garota no andar de baixo apronta alguma vestiu uma bermuda apenas e desceu viu uma cena estranha rin contando legumes

Sesshy- quem é vç?

Rin- sua mãe baka

Sesshy- haha hei cuidado pra ñ se corta

Rin- só os idiotas se cortam...ai

Sesshoumaru foi ate lá

Sesshy- viu o que eu disse

Levou os dedos dela ate a água da bica onde lavou o dedo dela rin ficou corada

Rin- inuyasha ligou disse que ia dormi com uma amigo.

Sesshy- amigo sei

Rin- também ñ acreditei

Sesshy- bom sai daí e deixa que eu corto eu mandei vç pedi uma pizza

Rin- inu disse que vç só come isso então resolvi fazer um jantar descente

Sesshy- eu to ótimo ta?-TIC- droga

Rin foi ate ele olhou o dedo que estava vermelho com o sangue dele foi ate a pia jogou água

Rin- onde tem álcool?

Sesshy- ñ precisa

Rin- seu corte foi fundo da pra fala logo

Sesshy- no banheiro do meu quarto tem segunda porta a direita

Rin subiu as escadas indo ate o quarto de sesshoumaru sentiu um cheiro muito bom ao adentra nele foi ao banheiro viu o chão molhado ele tinha acabado de tomar banho pegou o álcool desceu limpando o corte que tinha nele

Sesshoumaru saiu da cozinha afinal ela o obrigou ficou pensando em quem era essa menina, ou melhor, mulher tinha muitas faces uma ruim outra feliz, outra esperta, outra dona de casa mais qual dessas era a verdadeira, seus pensamentos foram tirados por rin que o gritou pra jantarem.

Sesshy- onde aprendeu a cozinha?

Rin- sozinha quando se tem uma mãe cantora/ atriz tem que se aprender de tudo

Sesshy- sei

O jantar transcorreu calmo e frio ate que

Rin- como pode ser irmão do inuyasha? Ele é tão engraçado

Sesshy- como? Somos meios-irmãos

Rin – ta mais são diferentes

Sesshy- cada um tem seu modo de agir exceto vç

Rin- como assim?

Sesshy- tava pensando em quem é vç porque hoje te vi de varias formas e queria conhecer a verdadeira rin

Rin- sou assim como vç vê

Sesshy- ñ vç ñ é

Rin- ñ da pra ter uma conversa seria com vç

Se levantou

Rin- onde eu vou dormi?

Sesshy- no quarto de hospede é o do lado do meu vai achar um banheiro lá

Rin subiu furiosa entrou no banheiro tirou a roupa entrou na banheira(N/a: chiqui ñ?) onde começou a chorar nem ela mesmo sabia quem era se existia mesmo.

Sesshoumaru sentiu aquele famoso cheiro de lagrimas respirou fundo havia a magoado.

Rin saiu do banho com uma camisola de seda preta ao sair

Rin- SESSHOUMARU O QUE TA FAZENDO AQUI?

Sesshy- ñ grita porcaria eu vim saber se esta bem afinal tava chorando

Rin- eu ñ tava chorando

Sesshy- tava eu senti o cheiros da suas lagrimas

Rin- para com isso me deixa em pa ñ me conhece

Sesshy- ñ mais queria conhecer

Rin- se já terminou pode sai

Ia ate a porta mais escorregou sentiu-se pega por dois braços fortes sesshoumaru a segurou e a levou em seu colo para a cama onde se sentou com ela em seu colo rin sentiu a respiração dele perto de seu pescoço

Rin- obrigada

Sesshoumaru ñ respondeu ficou a observá-la, ate que a beijou rin sentiu a boca dele invadir a sua e sem resisti acabou cedendo aos beijos ardentes de sesshoumaru, este passava a mão pelas coxas da menina mulher a sua frente e também beijava o pescoço fazendo rin gemer seu nome. Desceu a boca aos seios cobertos pela camisola. Ela queria que ele a possuísse

Rin- sesshy..- gemeu...

Sesshy- esta sonhando com isso ñ é?

Rin abriu os olhos e estava na banheira tomando um banho, olhou para o lado e disse:

Rin- to ficando louca

Saiu do banheiro já vestida olhou seus pulsos e se deitou

Sesshoumaru observava o teto (N/a nossa tamy ñ tinha mais nada para escreve observa o teto é foda ai Dark foi mal) quando se pegou pensando em rin, se perguntou quem era ela e o que fazia ali.

Levantou-se e foi ate o quarto ao lado observou que rin ñ estava no quarto

Sesshy- onde essa pirralha foi

Voltou ao quarto e lá encontrou rin

Sesshy- o que esta fazendo aqui?

Rin- porque ñ gosta de fica perto de mim?

Sesshy- saia

Rin- ñ acha que ñ vejo como me olha? Acha que eu ñ vejo como me deseja?

Sesshy- ñ desejo vç

Rin- ñ?

Rin despiu-se mostrando seu belo e sexy conjunto de calcinha e sutiã preto alem de ter um corpo perfeito belo seios coxas bem trabalhadas, jogou sesshoumaru na cama se sentando encima dele.

Sesshy- saia!...-gemeu...pare rin

Rin tocou seu membro puxando a calça de dormi que ele possuía

Rin -só vou para quando me pedi pra continuar(N/a: tipo li em uma fic mais ñ lembro qual)

Rin tirou a calça dele alisou o membro do homem a sua frente que ñ pode conter um gemido

Rin- quer que eu continue?

Sesshoumaru sentiu um nó na garganta deveria pará-la mais ñ conseguia ele queria que ela continuasse tinha que tomar uma atitude e era agora a segurou e se pos em cima dela

Rin- o que foi?

Sesshy- ñ vou fazer isso vai embora agora!

Rin- ta eu vou...

Falou no ouvido dele

Rin- mais para de sonhar comigo porque assim eu ñ vou

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos viu-se suado e "excitado" levantou foi ao quarto de rin a viu deitada e dormindo, voltou para o quarto deitou mais ñ dormiu.

Sesshy- alem de me preocupar com naraku estou precisando arrumar logo um modo de me divertir- fez um ênfase ao dizer diverti .- pelo menos naraku estará nas mãos de Bakuseno – suspirou e tentou dormi mais ouviu um barulho no quarto ao lado foi ate lá viu rin falar algumas coisas

Rin- pai volta, por favor meus pulsos

Sesshoumaru foi ate rin tocou sua cabeça estava um pouco suada olhou seus pulsos viu alguns cortes naquela região

Rin acordou e puxou seu braço

Rin- SAIA DAQUI!

Sesshy- o que é isso?

Rin- NÃO TE DEI ESSE DIREITO SAI AGORA! SAI, SAI, SAI!

Sesshoumaru decidiu sair e deixá-la sozinha voltou para o quarto deitou e tentou dormi um pouco. Rin apareceu na porta de seu quarto

Rin- desculpa- deitou ao seu lado chorando

Sesshy- tudo bem pequena- a aconchegou em seu peito e dormiu junto a ela.

_ Esta ai o capitulo 2_

_ espero que gostem de verdade não deu muito trabalho_

_Agradeço as reviews _**Uchiha Haru , Pamela cesar, Naty Sama, Deby20, Luisa santana**

_ Fiquei muito feliz em le suas reviews _

**Uchiha Haru- **tipo eu mudei o sesshy um pouquinho pra fica mais legal eu gostei dele assim tipo nesse cap mostra coisa sobre os dois tipo um desejo que bateu logo de cara e ele é fofo direito espero que goste mesmo.

**Pamela cesar -**brigado por ter gostado olha que ainda vai ter muita comedia.

**Naty Sama-** brigada por te gostado serio pensei que ninguém ia lê é o sesshy foi mal com a rin mais vç viu nesse cap que ele sente um certo carinho e desejo por ela que não fica por traz.

**Deby20-** obrigada também por ter gostado da fic, eu sempre mudo os personagens ñ importa o tipo de fic sempre tento mudá-los vlw por achar bem escrita eu as vezes na verdade sempre me acho uma má escritora nunca me vi sendo a melhor ou uma melhor, eu vou te dizer a verrdade AMO hentai também mais tipo escrever é mais compricado mais ainda sim vou tentar fazer um belo hentai.

**Luisa santana- **bem vinda ja to continuando.

_Bom ate logo_

_Ja ne _


	3. As rivais se Atacam

**Lembrando:** Inuyasha não me pertence, mais sou louca pra ficar com o sesshy, ha e essa fic ñ possui fins lucrativos

**Oi gente desculpa a demora tive um probleminhas com a escola eu to em semana de provas e me atrasou eu ja tinha escrito só que tinha que passar pro pc**

**Como vão vçs? Espero que bem ai vai mais um cap confesso que foi um dos melhores que gostei de escrever**

Cap 3 "As Rivais se Atacam"

Sesshoumaru acordou sentindo um cheiro de café da manhã abriu os olhos e viu que eram 8 da manhã se levantou tomou um longo banho desceu viu Rin e Inuyasha tomando o café

Inu- bom dia mano

Sesshy- bom dia

Rin- tenho uma boa noticia sesshy! Falei com a minha mãe hoje de manhã e adivinha eu vou estuda na faculdade do inu!

Sesshy- inuyasha a Shikon vai cair

Rin- hei!

Inu - que nada isso é ótimo assim fico de olho nela.

Rin- vai facilitar pra vç

Inu- hei Rin vai se trocar pra mim ir conhecer lá

Rin- ta

Sesshy - ñ vai da certo

Rin colocou uma calça jeans e uma tomara- que- caia vermelha desceu encontrou todos prontos

Rin- vamos?

Sesshoumaru foi para as empresas Inuyasha levou Rin para a faculdade

Lá rin conheceu Kagome Sango e Miroku que logo de cara perguntou:

Miro- Rin- Chan a senhorita gostaria de ter um filho meu?

Rin- claro...

San- hã??

Miroku se encheu de esperança

Rin- que ñ

Todos caíram no chão

Kago- então Rin vai estuda o que aqui?

Rin- vou termina de estudar administração mais vou estudar de novo para designe de moda

San- sabe desenhar?

Rin- sim eu adoro(N/a: cara eu também amo desenhar roupas)

Kago- rin desenha um vestido pra mim

Rin- claro

Sesshoumaru trabalhava quando Naraku entrou na sua sala

Nara- já revisou?

Sesshy- não eu tive a pertinência de entregar a Bakuseno

Nara- é...

Baku- eu realmente achei seu plano fantástico

Nara- bakuseno

Sesshoumaru desde a morte dos pais foi morar com bakuseno um velho amigo do pai ele o criou como filho e não só ele como inuyasha também este o admirava muito

Baku- tentando roubá-los?

Nara- não só pegando o que é meu de direito

Baku- vou adorar fazer isso esta demi...

Nara- demitido? Vamos faça isso e verá como o conselho da empresa ira reagir

Sesshy- que se dane o conselho meu pai era dono dessa empresa e eu sou o presidente e vç esta demitido

Naraku o olhou incrédulo era a primeira vez que vira sesshoumaru perde aquela calma e frieza de sempre e o conhecia desde criança

Nara- esta bem, mais esta se tornando um moleque rebelde perto da filha da vedete

Saiu da sala com um olhar fulminante

Baku- filha da vedete- perguntou sarcástico

Sesshy- ela não ed nenhuma menina

Baku- te conheço o que lhe atinge tanto sesshoumaru?

Sesshy a garota tem muitas facetas bakuseno não distingui todas e muito menos a verdadeira

Baku- se ela esta lhe deixando assim gostaria de conhecê-la

- eu também

Sesshy- Loki

Loki- sesshoumaru

Loki era filho de bakuseno tinha a idade de Inuyasha

Sesshy- já sei vai estudar aqui?

Loki- sim

- sesshoumaru- sama a senhora Matsumoto no telefone

Sesshy- passe a ligação...Senhora Sakura o que houve?

- sesshoumaru –sama se importaria de cuida de minha sobrinha?É que os pais delas a deixaram comigo por umas semanas e não posso cuidar dela e também não há seguranças para ela

Sesshy -sim eu posso cuidar dela

- obrigado ..TU, TU

Baku- essa mulher é doida?

Loki- me pareceu

Sesshy- vçs se acostumam

Baku- e quando essa garota chega?

-olá pra vçs eu sou Mayura!

Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos como todos ali naquela sala

Rin passou uma manhã bem divertida a tarde foi com inuyasha para a empresa ao chegar encontrou sesshoumaru e dois homens

Inu- bakuseno loki!

Baku- nossa como cresceu inuyasha

Loki- é ... e vç deve ser rin- disse a olhando

Rin- o que disse de mim sesshoumaru?- olhou em tom de ameaça

Loki- é uma graça por acaso não quer sair comigo essa noite?

Rin olhou para ele que vestia uma calça jeans e uma camisa de b otões com os dois primeiros abertos

Sesshoumaru serrou os dentes e segurou um rosnado

Rin- vç quer a verdade?

Loki- claro

Rin- não e se vai pergunta porque é simples vç é estranho e se parece comigo

Loki caiu com a cara no chão

Baku- vç tentou filho

Loki- mais eu sou..lindo

Rin- é mais não faz o meu tipo

Loki- e qual seria seu tipo?

Rin- um cara como o Johnny Depp

Loki- volto depois

Inu- vç falou serio?

Rin- não ele tava me enchendo o saco

Sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso que não passou despercebido por bakuseno

Baku- já que não me apresentam eu sou Bakuseno cuidei desses moleques quando os pais deles faleceram

Rin- nossa foi muito legal da sua parte cuidar deles Sou Rin

- olha só Rin- Chan

Rin- MAYURA! May- faz tempo não é?

Rin- o que faz aqui?

May- vou passar uns tempos aqui e sesshoumaru- sama irá me proteger e eu vou esta no segundo ano na faculdade ou seja vou ir com vç.

Sesshoumaru notou uma certa rivalidade entre as duas(N/a: tipo não sei se vçs já ouviram falar de uma serie chamada Lances da vida ou One Tree Hill é muito boa ela da na fox de segunda a sexta as 7 horas da noite ou no sbt nos domingos as 11 da manha se virem vão amar e se der pra vçs verem eu agradeço é que eu me inspirei nessa rivalidade da Rin e da Mayura de lá de duas personagens a Brooke e a Rachel )

May- sesshoumaru- sama eu arquivei tudo o que me pediu

Sesshy- obrigada

Rin olhou para sesshoumaru este a ignorou totalmente

Inu- vem rin vamos na minha sala

Rin- ta vamos

Baku- e vç menina?

May- eu vou ficar e ajudar sesshoumaru- sama

Baku- há sim

Na sala ao lado inuyasha conversou com rin

Inu- rin porque não gosta da sua prima?

Rin- somos rivais então não se mistura com ela

Rin trabalhava com inuyasha

Mayura trabalhava com sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru podia notar a raiva de rin e sempre que podia a irritava com mayura

Rin- sesshoumaru aqui esta o...

Viu ele e mayura muito próximos como se fossem se beijar

Sesshy- o que quer?- ágil de forma fria e curta com ela

Rin- toma o relatório do inu

Sesshy- deixe em cima da mesa

Rin fez o que ele _"pediu"_ e saiu ao contrario de ir para a sala de inuyasha, foi ao banheiro pegou uma coisa que não usava a anos e estava no bolso olhou já com um pouco de lagrimas

**_Tenta achar que_**

**_não é assim tão mal  
Exercita a paciência  
Guarda os pulsos pro final  
Saída de emergência._**

_(Pitty Pulsos)_

Rin- dói muito

Enfiou a gilete no pulso com um certo receio o fino corte se abriu fazendo uma fina linha de sangue o corte se aprofundou e o sangue da garota foi sendo derramado pela pia onde a água levava. Ao tirar a gilete do pulso rin notou o que tinha feito

Rin- por deus não!

Lavou as mãos a gilete limpou o rosto e voltou a sala de inuyasha

Inu- tudo bem rin?

Rin- to bem porque?

Inu- não é que vç ta pálida

Rin- eu to bem

Inu- ta vamos embora pra casa?

Rin- como assim? I

nu- sua mãe ligou de novo

Rin o seguiu ao entender entraram na sala de sesshoumaru lá encontraram bakuseno e mayura

May- prima vou ir dormi com vç hoje legal não?

Rin- é ótimo- disse falsa e sarcástica

Rin pensou em como matá-la com tiros ou facadas

Sesshy- vamos bakuseno nos acompanha?

Baku- não vou procurar o loki que sumiu

Sesshoumaru fez um sinal com a cabeça e saiu

Em meia hora chegaram ao seu destino Rin se jogou no sofá e mayura fez o mesmo que ela

May- cansada?

Rin- um pouco

May- não fez quase nada e ta cansada a não ser que vçs dois tivessem transado- apontou inuyasha sesshoumaru olhou-os

Inu- olha

Rin- há foi a gente transou na mesa do escritório dele e se quer saber foi muito bom ate que a namorada dele chegou satisfeita? – perguntou com um tom de deboche

May- nossa

Rin- para com isso garota não tem educação não? M

ay- não tente me dar lições de morais

Rin- seus pai não te ensinaram?

May- sim meus pai me ensinaram não sou como vç que é filha de uma cantora sem pai

Rin estapeou mayura que se surpreendeu um pouco

Rin- tenho um pai lembra?

Subiu para o quarto

Inu- o que quis dizer com isso?

May- nada..e ai onde eu vou dormi?

Uma hora depois mayura estava deitada no quarto de sesshoumaru com ele

Sesshy- não venha pra cima de mim

May- ai calma!

Sesshy- vou levar algo pra rin comer

Sesshoumaru foi a cozinha olhou para o que tinha preparou um sanduíche(N/a: que fofo!) e um copo de suco subiu ate o quarto da garota

Sesshy- rin- entrou e a viu sentada na janela no quarto(N/a perigo!)

Rin- o que quer?- perguntou fria

Sesshy- vç não foi jantar então te trouxe um sanduíche

Rin- porque se importa comigo?

Sesshy- porque se não perco meu dinheiro

Rin riu com aquela resposta

Rin- ta bom Desceu da janela e foi ate a cama onde ele estava sentado

Rin- e mayura?

Sesshy- no meu quarto ela se abrigou lá

Rin- ela é bem espaçosa

Sesshy- tem uma grande rivalidade

Rin- é sim desde meninas

Sesshy- porque?

Rin- ela roubou minhas boneca de porcelana e quebrou

**Flash back **

_Rin- solta mayura! _

_May- não _

_A boneca caiu no chão quebrando _

_Rin- NÃO! _

**Flash **

Sesshy- devia significar muito pra vç

Rin- ganhei do meu pai no meu aniversario de sete anos

Sesshy- gostou? (N/a: do sanduíche)

Rin- tava bom, se quiser pode dormi aqui eu não vou te agarrar

Sesshy- serio?- arqueou uma das sobrancelhas

Rin- não se não quiser – disse sedutoramente

Sesshy- e não vou quere- disse deitando de um lado da cama, rin deitou no outro lado da cama um silencio se formou

Rin- sesshy ta dormindo?

Sesshy- to

Rin- o que acha de mim?

Sesshy- como assim?

Rin- em relação a mayura

Sesshy- são diferentes rin e eu gosto dessa diferença

Rin se levantou e o encarou

Rin- serio?

Sesshy- sim agora me deixa dormi

Rin se sentiu mais leve e conseguiu dormi Sesshoumaru a olhou dormi calma e serena acariciou a face da jovem mulher e sorriu

Pela manhã rin abriu os olhos e se viu numa posição agradável estava abraçada a sesshoumaru ia se solta quando decidiu aproveitar mais

- nossa! Que linda cena

Sesshoumaru xingou mayura estava tão bom ficar assim com _sua_ rin já rin xingou mayura por isso

Rin- sai daqui

May- preferiu ficar com ela a ficar comigo?

Sesshy- outra rebelde não

Sesshoumaru se levantou foi para se quarto trancou bem a porta e foi tomar banho

Rin fez o mesmo colocou uma saia jeans e uma blusa de zíper preta prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo fez uma maquiagem leve e desceu

Inu- nossa rin ta bonita

Rin- obrigada

Sesshy- bom dia

May- bom dia eu acho que pra vçs dois tiveram uma bela noite não é?

Inu- não entendi

May- seu irmão dormiu com a rin

Inu- SERIO MANEIRO!

Mayura caiu de cara no chão

Inu- rin foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu

Sesshy -eu não** dormi** com a rin nesse sentido poluído de vçs inuyasha e eu não namoro crianças

Rin- eu não sou criança

Sesshy- é sim

Rin- e vç é um iceberg ambulante

Inu- CHEGA! Rin perua que dizer mayura vamos sesshoumaru ate a tarde

Todos saíram para m longo dia de estudo e trabalho.

**Bom eu hoje vim pedi duas coisas:**

**POR FAVOR DEIXEM REVIEWS ****E MIL DESCULPAS PELA DEMORA PRA ESCREVER**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Pamela cesar:** eu adoro as orelhas do inu são tão fofas! é a Rin venceu eu quero fazer ela assim meio invencivel huhuhuhuhhhu e também ela tem seus motivos pra ser má e perva é sim tem um enigma sobre o pai dela e o seu passado eu tava querendo pergunta se vç é a Bananinha do Orkut Porque vi esse nome lá

**D****eby20**: puxa vida brigado por achar que ta boa sabe eu não sou a melhor do hentai mais vou tentar fazer um belo hentai espero que continue acompanhando

**Naty sama:** nossa faz escandalo não ja ta ai eu sabia que tinha lido em uma fic que bom que não fui a unica

**Bom sabe eu to de mudança e talvez fique sem dar as caras e ainda to em semanas de provas então não sei quando vou vir aqui de novo**

**Eu queria saber se alguém sabe tirar essa fic daquele negocio do loguim pra deixa reviews é que naõ sei mexer muito bem hihihi**

_É só isso __BjO.o __e __Ja nee_


	4. Culpas e Tristezas

**Lembrando:** Inuyasha não me pertence, mais sou louca pra ficar com o sesshy, ha e essa fic ñ possui fins lucrativos

_Cap 4 "Culpas e Tristezas"_

Rin já assistia uma primeira aula era de física o professor falava de uma cápsula do tempo o que interessou rin

Profº - vçs devem achar isso de cápsula do tempo exagerado ou ate – riu- velho mais não é disso que se trata e sim de contar o que sente enterra o passado esquece o que magoa e ate desejar coisas... daqui a 50 anos se vçs viverem ate lá – todos riram- poderão abrir a cápsula e ver o passado hoje todos os alunos do ultimo ano farão isso senhores senhoritas podem sair

Rin- nossa isso parece ser muito legal

Kago- é mesmo porque nunca pensei nisso? Eu como presidente dos alunos deveria ter pensado nisso

Rin- vç é presidente dos alunos?

Kago- nunca te contei? Rin- não

Kago- bom agora já sabe que eu sou presidente dos alunos

Inu- vamos logo vai ser em ordem alfabética

Miro- calma inuyasha!

- não se esqueçam de mim

Inu- loki a gente se esqueceu de vç

Loki se juntou ao grupo rindo

San- bem vamos logo Inu- vamos!

Era uma longa fila em ordem alfabética inuyasha era o primeiro do nosso grupo a falar

(N/a: o que estiver em itálico é a cápsula)

_Inu- bom e não sei como me vão me ver no futuro mais digo uma coisa... _

_Kago- nossa como me verão no futuro ou melhor existira um futuro? Eu espero que sim- riu _

Sesshoumaru trabalhava bastante a empresa estava quieta demais bakuseno entrou em sua sala

Sesshy- o que foi? Baku- tudo esta quieto

Sesshy- isso não é motivo

Baku- se quer a verdade não tinha nada pra fazer e como esta com rin?

Sesshy- to bem nos aprendemos a nos adaptar um ao outro

Baku- e o que sente por ela?

Sesshy- não sei queria saber

- sesshoumaru- sama bankotsu ligou esta manha disse que volta em três dias

Sesshy- tudo bem

Baku- rin não será mais um problema seu

Sesshy- mais mayura sim isso não vai dar nem um pouco certo

Baku- não vai mesmo

Na escola loki já estava na cápsula

_Loki- caraca eu sou novo nessa escola e não sei como me verei no futuro eu queria ta namorando a mayura _

_Miro- no futuro quero ta casado com a sango _

_Inu- eu admiro muito o meu irmão sabe ele me faz querer ser melhor, desde a morte dos meus pais ele se tornou meu herói eu acho que ele gosta da rin e eu adoro essa idéia _

_Kago- eu gosto muito do inuyasha ele é meu príncipe encantado _

Inu- como foi ka?

Kago- bem

Miro- e vç sangozinha?

TAP!

San- hentai!

_San- eu amo o miroku mais ele é um pervertido mongolóide já me sonhei casada com ele sabe no futuro. Eu sonho com a vida futuramente_

_Miro- serio a vida é uma caixa de surpresas eu antes só pensava nas mulheres e agora só penso na sango _

_Loki- quero ser como o meu pai ele me faz querer ser como ele _

Inu- e o que disse loki?

Loki- se eu disser não seria mais uma cápsula do tempo

Sesshoumaru trabalhava ou melhor tentava trabalhar a idéia de bankotsu volta era revoltante e preocupante rin agora deixaria de ser responsabilidade dele e teria de deixá-la com bankotsu não que não confiasse mais rin era a RIN

No fundo o que ele não queria era deixá-la parti não agora que estava feliz Sesshy- o que fez comigo rin? Em dias vç radicalizou minha vida por completo

_Inu- eu também quero conhecer a empresa do meu pai melhor assim vou poder ajudar o sesshoumaru _

_Loki- o sesshoumaru é o cara mais frio que conheço mais também é o mais forte e corajoso ele ta sempre querendo proteger o irmão é um cara muito legal e a rin combina com ele _

_Miro- a vida é dura pra gente de hoje eu quero e vou ajudar minha mãe ela merece tudo de bom e um dia eu vou me vingar do meu pai por tê-la abandonado grávida ele merece o pior _

_Kago- ser a presidente dos alunos não é fácil mais eu gosto e já me adaptei sabe ate que não é ruim meus pais não ligam pra mim vivem viajando mais eu me acostumei a vive sem eles _

_San- caraca meu morar com a kagome não é fácil ela é muito bagunceira- riu- mais é uma boa pessoa, e minha única família aqui em Tóquio meu pai e meu irmão moram em uma pequena cidade minha mãe morreu em um acidente de carro, meu pai vive viajando ele é comandante de um navio mais meu irmão fica com uma vizinha muito gentil. _

Inu- vamos almoçar aonde?

Rin- que tal irmos a uma lanchonete comer hambúrguer?

- desse jeito vai se torna uma baleia

Rin- pessoal essa é o diabo em pessoa minha prima mayura

Kago- sou... May- já sei a representante dos alunos hum grande coisa

Kago- o que ruiva de farmácia?(N/a: sim ela é ruiva)

May- farmácia? Ta louca?

Rin- ka não perde tempo com a biscate

May- biscate meu amor a única que dorme com psicopatas é vç

Rin pareceu se abalar um pouco com aquilo

Inu- CHEGA!

Miro -É CALMA

San- rin vem

Rin- não eu perdi a fome

_Rin- oi eu sou a rin e vim fala do meu passado já que ninguém vai ver mesmo eu vou contar meus segredos espero que vçs percebam as coisas ruim dessa época- deixou uma lagrima escorre de seus olhos_

Inuyasha sentou perto de kagome a beijando

Inu- eu te amo Kago- eu também

Miro- a gente podia esta assim sangozinha

San- não vem pervertido

May- que ridículo

San- vem cá vç tem coração de pedra? May- não que eu saiba

_Rin- eu não sei se no futuro ainda vai ter isso mais eu to apaixonada por um cara e ele é totalmente oposto a mim ele é frio serio e responsável eu sou alegre quente e sem um pingo de juízo, no começo ele não me deu bola não quis transa comigo nem nada, eu acho que amo ele o irmão dele da o maior apoio pra isso.Ai a minha mãe me sufoca com tanta proteção sabe isso enjoaO sesshoumaru o cara que eu amo ele quer me proteger e eu acho que ele pode me curar dos ferimentos do corpo e da alma Há só mais uma coisa se vçs do futuro são robôs e não sabem o que é amar... vçs perderam porque é maravilhoso... Isso é a só ate logo _

Inuyasha rin e mayura foram para a empresa depois das aulas na faculdade I

nu- e ai sesshoumaru como ta tudo?

Sesshy- bem e como foi na faculdade?- perguntou sem olhá-lo

Rin- foi legal fizemos uma cápsula do tempo

Sesshy- me lembro da minha

Rin- não sabia que decretos como vç tiveram cápsula do tempo

Sesshy- tivemos "criança"

Eles adoravam brigar dessa maneira sesshoumaru sabia que era assim que a relação dos dois teria que ser era assim e se sentia feliz por isso

May- pra mim foi perda de tempo

Inu- diz isso por não esta no ultimo ano

Rin- e como foi aqui?

Sesshy- bem- a olhou nos olhos o que rin estranhou- bankotsu chegara em três dias e ficara cuidando de vç

May- e eu?

Sesshy- ficarei de olho em vç

Rin sentiu seu coração se quebrar nesse momento o olhou confusa sentia vontade de chorar

May- perfeito não é rin?

Ela não respondia tentava raciocinar direito

Inu- rin vç ta ai?

Saiu da sala ao sai correu estava confusa saiu do prédio com a sensação de perda de dor de que faltava algo

Inu- não vai fazer nada?

Sesshy- é o melhor pra ela

Inuyasha saiu furioso da sala

May- quer mesmo fazer isso?

Sesshy- já decidi

Loki chegava a empresa quando avistou rin correndo e chorando.

Rin correu ate uma praça se sentou e chorou pelo resto da tarde

Rin- estou só de novo

Depois de algum tempo se levantou e foi a um outro lugar O tempo começara a mudar parece que cairia uma forte chuva

Sesshoumaru não conseguia trabalhar ainda mais quando loki disse ter visto rin chorando

Sesshy- o que fiz?

Sesshoumaru sentiu culpa é isso acontecia raramente

Inuyasha pensava em rin ela era tão boa mudou a vida dele e do irmão em dias R

in estava em frente a um tumulo no cemitério estava escrito no tumulo:

"Aoshi Iamada Shinomori"

"Um bom homem amigo e Pai"

Rin caiu no chão e chorou por um tempo ali a chuva forte caiu ela ficou ali parada apenas chorando sentiu-se fraca pegou uma gilete na mochila que veio com ela a pressionou firme nos pulsos sentiu um doce alivio da dor no coração passando a senti a dor da carne

Era noite sakura estava preocupada com a filha, sesshoumaru se desculpou por tê-la deixado sair mais sakura disse que foi imprudência de rin sumi por tanto tempo.

Rin viu o carro de sesshoumaru estacionado em frente a sua casa Entrou na casa onde a mãe quase a matou

Saku- onde estava? Rin responda!

Rin- andando

Rin estava molhada pálida e tremia

Saku- sesshoumaru se preocupou com vç e a esperou se desculpe por ter sumido do jeito que sumiu

Rin pensou em detoná-lo em mandá-lo para o quinto dos infernos mais não assim o faria bem ia magoá-lo como ele estava a magoando decidiu ser como ele

Rin- perdoe-me sesshoumaru- sama- disse fria e sem sentimento algum

Sesshy- não foi nada rin- sesshoumaru sentiu uma dor inexplicável no peito não sabia porque mais sentiu

Saku- vá se trocar pode ficar doente

Rin- ta

Rin subiu para o quarto onde encontrou mayura deitada em sua cama perdeu a paciência

Rin- SAIA DAQUI!

May- nossa ta assim porque?

Rin- SAIA!

Sakura e sesshoumaru do andar de baixo ouviram e subiram

May- a rin ta brava ai priminha vç já passou do ridículo

Rin- olha quem fala a garota que- foi ate o ouvido dela e falou- dormiu com a antiga escola toda por isso mudou de cidade

Mayura saiu do quarto viu a tia e sesshoumaru no corredor e disse

May- ela ta amarga

Sesshoumaru sentiu novamente a dor no peito

Como o prometido foi feito bankotsu chegou de viajem e logo ficou cuidando de rin esta não demonstrava nada estava fria e vivia chorando a noite e para parar a dor sempre cortava seus pulsos

Rin foi para a faculdade onde viu inuyasha

Inu- tudo bem rin?

Rin- to ótima e como vai tudo na empresa?

Inu- ate que bem, rin vç esta mesmo bem?

Rin- to olha pra mim!

Inu- quero dizer ai- apontou o coração da moça- não guarde a magoa pra vç solte-a vai se sentir melhor assim- saiu

Rin- inuyasha!

Inu- sim

Rin- obrigado

Inu- to aqui pra te ajudar

Rin sorriu e voltou para casa no caminho bankotsu falou com ela

Ban- sesshoumaru me disse que era bastante agitada

Rin- e eu sou

Ban- não parece

Rin- bem bankotsu então se prepara porque vamos sai na sexta-feira Bankotsu sorriu

Ban- e onde vamos?

Rin- a um bar

Ban- adoro bares

Rin entrou em casa onde se trancou no quarto e começou a desenha horas se passaram e ela estava ali

Sesshoumaru parou na casa de rin com mayura

May- eu já volto vou pegar umas coisas

Sesshy- rápido

May- olá kaede quem esta em casa?

Kae- só a menina rin que esta trancada no quarto a horas

May- fazendo o que?

Kae- não sei

Sesshy- eu vou vê se ela esta bem- subiu ate o quarto- rin!- ela não respondeu- esta tudo bem rin?- não foi atendido- rin saia!- desistiu

Rin dentro do quarto começou a chorar o que foi notado por sesshoumaru

Rin- eu tenho que parar de chorar por vç sesshoumaru eu vou te magoa eu juro vç me paga

Sesshoumaru estava arrasado pensava em como em tão pouco tempo se apaixonou por rin apaixonado uma coisa que nunca esteve

Rin continuava a ouvir musicas e desenhar sem se importa com a hora ou com o quem estivesse batendo em sua porta

Rin- não posso me deixar abater nunca eu posso ser o que sempre fui com ele dessa vez vou ganhar Dizendo isso riu decidiu acabar com sesshoumaru

**Oi descupem a demora é que me mudei e fiquei um bom tempo sem net e edepois eu fiquei sem criastividade depois eu respondo as rewies bjos**


	5. A Inimiga

**Lembrando:** Inuyasha não me pertence, mais sou louca pra ficar com o sesshy, ha e essa fic ñ possui fins lucrativos

**Cap 5 "A inimiga"**

Era uma fria e triste manhã pelo menos para sesshoumaru já passou um mês desde a ida de rin inuyasha dizia que ela não estava bem estava triste e muito amarga Sesshoumaru estava abatido e muito confuso com tudo que estava acontecendo estava magoado e principalmente estava sentindo culpa

Inu- bom dia!

Sesshy- bom dia I

nu- hoje eu vou sai com a rin ela ta tentando voltar a vida normal

Sesshy- que bom- disse frio e tentando não transparecer suas magoas

Inu- bankotsu também vai

Sesshy- é o trabalho dele seguí-la

Inu- mais ele vai como amigo dela

A xícara de café caiu da mão de sesshoumaru inuyasha não pode conter um riso abafado

Sesshy- eu limpo pode ir pra faculdade

Inuyasha se levantou e foi ate a porta antes de sair disse

Inu- não a culpo por tentar viver sem vç

Saiu deixando sesshoumaru um pouco abatido com tudo isso

- BOM DIA! Mayura o beijou, sesshoumaru detestava admitir mais nesse ultimo mês infelizmente teve relações mais fortes com mayura e isso o incomodava muito

Sesshy- vá se vesti logo

Rin já estava de pé apesar de ter ficado mais amarga nesse mês hoje especialmente se sentiu mais forte e decidida a se vingar olhou o espelho viu seu reflexo não gostou do que viu

Rin- nossa! Eu to um caco

A porta foi tocada

Rin- entra bom dia bankotsu!

Ban- bom dia senhorita rin

Rin- o que foi?

Ban- vim informa que tem meia hora pata chegar a escola

Rin- nossa pensei que fosse dizer que estava louco pra sair comigo

Ban- também

Rin- já desço

Bankotsu fez um sinal com a cabeça e saiu

Rin- bom vamos ver rin o que vamos fazer nesse cabelo

Sesshoumaru estava esperando mayura se vestir ela desceu com uma blusa preta com um grande decote em V uma calça jeans justa e salto alto alem de ter deixado o cabelo solto.

Sesshy- porque demorou?

May- tenho que estar linda pra quando eu chegar na escola todos me notarem

Sesshy- vamos

Rin descia a escada diferente dessa vez tinha mais confiança em seu andar

Ban- quem é vç?

Rin- cala a boca

Inuyasha já estava na porta da faculdade kagome estava junto dele quando mayura chegou com sesshoumaru

Kago- o diabo em pessoa

May- não precisa morrer de inveja

Inu- inveja de vç?

May- sei que não gosta de mim mais o que posso fazer?

Inu- desaparecer

Sesshy- já chega não é?

Inu- é vç tem razão

Kago- mais vç ainda é o diabo

Nesse momento sango e miroku chegaram

San- não ela não é o diabo

May- não é? Obrigado

Miro- ela é...

Se viraram e puderam ver rin saindo do carro vestia um vestido vermelho de alcinha que lhe dava um certo aumento nos seios o vestido vinha te o joelho era de seda a sandália também vermelha de salto fino, o que mais chamou atenção foi o novo corte de cabelo da moça que era bem no pescoço deixava algumas pontas para frente a franja estava reta e tinha uma fria maquiagem

Rin- bom dia

May- vç deve esta mesmo em um bom dia

Inu- rin esta linda

Rin- eu sei

Kago- porque a mudança?

Rin- cansei de ser eu mesma eu vou indo thau sesshy...- disse num tom malicioso

Sesshoumaru não entendeu o que ela estava tramando e foi embora mayura correu ate rin a segurando pelo braço

May- o que pretende?

Rin- no momento ir pra sala- respondeu muito sarcástica

May- pode esquece o sesshoumaru

Rin- meu amor quem vç pensa que é pra manda esquecê-lo?

May- sua pior inimiga

Rin- acha que pode contra mim priminha?

May- quer apostar?

Rin- vç é patética eu vou fazer o que eu quiser

May- se aproxime do sesshoumaru e eu acabo com vç

Rin- tenta e eu acabo com vç

Rin saiu andando feliz chegou à sala e se sentou mais feliz ainda

Rin- "hoje vç não me escapa sesshoumaru"- e com um sorriso cruel assistiu a aula

Sesshoumaru observava o tempo o que era incomum aquele novo visual de rin o deixou um pouco excitado e também com "medo" Afinal rin falou com ele totalmente maliciosa pelo menos ele notou

Era exatamente 2 horas quando inuyasha chegou avisando que Mayura foi ao Shopping

Inu- o que quer falar comigo?

Sesshy- vç notou?

Inu- o que?

Sesshy- aquilo

Inu- a rin?

Sesshy- lógico

Inu- estranhei ela ter falado com vç naquele tom

Sesshy- então não é mal entendido ela falou...

Inu- maliciosamente

Inuyasha gargalhou bakuseno entrou na sala junto a loki

Baku- do que ri?

Inu- rin hoje falou com sesshoumaru

Loki- e o que isso tem demais?

Inu- foi maliciosa no tom de voz

Baku- uma coisa normal eu presumo

Sesshy- não sei

Inu- há hoje a gente vai sai e a mayura disse que vai

Sesshy- acho que seria bom sai de vez em quando

Inu- perfeito maninho e vç loki

Loki- tenho uma coisa pra fazer

Baku- o que filho?

Loki- não posso falar

Sesshy- tome cuidado loki

Loki- vou tomar

Rin olhava as roupas para ir a festa de hoje decidiu colocar uma saia de prega preta curta com uma blusa vermelha bem apertada alem de fazer uma forte maquiagem e colocar uma bota cano longo com um fino salto.

Mayura escolheu um vestido vermelho que era colado no corpo mostrando a marca de sua pequena calcinha uma sandália vermelha santo fino e alta e fez uma maquiagem escura soltou o cabelo o deixando de lado.

Sesshoumaru estava na sala esperando mayura inuyasha saiu a poucos minutos dizendo que ia buscar kagome já estava irritado por ter que ver bankotsu com rin e essa menina demora tanto

May- eu estou pronta!

Sesshy- vestida assim vç não sai comigo

May- como é?

Sesshy- ouviu vista uma roupa descente

Sesshoumaru foi frio ela estava se comportando como uma menina

May- quer saber eu vou sozinha Disse batendo a porta sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso falso

Sesshy- me dei bem melhor do que esperava

Saiu do apartamento

Rin já estava na boate estava agitada e com uma excelente musica inuyasha e kagome chegaram Inu- nossa rin ta linda Kago- vou ficar com ciúmes

Rin- não precisa afinal ele morreria por vç

Inu- eu morreria por todos que amo

Ban- e seu irmão não disse que vinha?

Inu- e vem ficou esperando a doida da mayura mais ela veio só

Rin- menos uma biscate no mundo

Kago- rin não precisa chamar a vadia assim

Rin- kagome esta convivendo muito comigo

Inu- eu sei isso ta me dando medo

Rin- e miroku e sango?

Inu- eles foram fazer outra coisa

Rin- o que?

Kago- isso é segredo

Rin riu com a cara de kagome mais a sua cara logo se fechou ao ver mayura

Rin- taquei pedra na cruz não foi?

May- oi gente Ban- oi mayura

May- vem dançar bankotsu

Bankotsu foi puxado pela louca

Rin- podem ir dança eu fico aqui no balcão bebendo

Inu- não quero te carregar bêbada

Rin- e não vai

Rin deu uma piscadela para ele kagome o puxou para a pista onde rapidamente começaram a dançar

Rin- se quer ficar ai pode ficar sesshy

Sesshy- como sabia que era eu?

Rin- o seu perfume eu não sou idiota

Sesshy- o que pretende?

Rin- agora nesse momento enche a cara de cachaça e talvez depois tomar um êxtase ou ate fumar maconha

Sesshy- eu não deixaria

Rin- não poderia me deter- disse bebendo um copo de whisky duplo

Sesshy- quer apostar?

Rin- nossa vç mudou bastante antes não era tão sexy comigo

Sesshy- não estou sendo sexy com vç

Rin- jura? Vai dizer que me vendo assim não quer me levar pra cama?

Sesshy- eu não teria coragem de dormi com uma menina como vç

Rin- se esta dizendo- disse pegando um outro copo e o bebendo de uma vez- vamos ver o que acha

Rin foi a pista de dança e dançou sensualmente para uns homens sesshoumaru observava cada passo de rin estava no fundo desejando-a parta ele e tinha aquela voz em seu interior falando pra ele: - _vai lá e tira ela de lá ela ta te provocando a tire de_ _lá e_ _a agarre como homem nenhum fez_

Era o que faltava estava tendo alucinações pensou sesshoumaru Rin parecia livre e solta após meia hora dentro da boate era incrível o que um copo de whisky fazia estava se sentindo ótima Depois de umas duas horas bankotsu havia sumido do bar inuyasha e kagome queriam ir embora mais não podiam cuidar de rin

Inu- sesshoumaru vai mesmo cuidar dela?

Sesshy- vou pode ir

Kago- tudo bem vamos inu

Inu- vamos

Em frente a faculdade Shikon loki se encontrava com ayame uma amiga de classe

Aya- obrigado por me ajudar loki

Loki- tudo bem mais o que colocou na cápsula do tempo que quer apagar?

Aya- eu prefiro não dizer

Loki- tudo bem vamos

Entraram na escola indo ate uma salinha onde sabiam que encontrariam a cápsula do tempo

Loki- olha aqui vç coloca o botão pra ir

Aya- quer saber o que eu disse?

Loki- não precisa falar

Aya- disse que era homossexual ali

Loki- e é?

Aya- eu...sou

Loki- que bom eu não vou contar a ninguém eu juro

Aya- obrigado E ali ayame apagou parte de seu vídeo Rin estava dançando estava se sentindo viva muito viva os homens já passavam as mãos nela

- é isso ai gatinha- disse um dançando com ela

Rin- querido não se aproveite

- que isso!- disse feliz

- saia daí agora!

Rin- sesshy!

Sesshy- saia de perto dela se não quiser morrer

O rapaz logo se afastou

Rin- o que pensa que esta fazendo?

Sesshy- te tirando desse bar A pegou a jogando em suas costas e a carregou para fora da boate

Rin- ME SOLTA! SESSHOUMARU SEU IDIOTA ME LARGA AGORA SE NÃO EU TE MATO!

Sesshoumaru ignorou isso por completo e a lavou para seu apartamento lá a jogou em uma cama e foi para sala Rin estava inconformada ela estava se divertindo e o pior ele a puxou de lá a força se enfureceu e desceu ate a sala onde o viu sentado de olhos fechado

Sesshy- não esta satisfeita?

Rin- eu vou embora!

Sesshy- vç não vai sai daqui bêbada

Rin- me deixa sair agora!

Sesshy- NÃO!

Rin- se quer me ter como inimiga ótimo

Avançou nele com o interesse de pega as chaves do apartamento sesshoumaru a segurou com força a jogando no sofá e ficando encima dela

Rin- ME SOLTA!!

Sesshy- para de criancice!

Rin- me larga sesshoumaru!

Sesshy- não o que vç faz rin? Porque sinto cheiro de morte de vç? Porque seus pulsos estão cortados? O que faz comigo?

Rin- me solta!

Sesshy- o que fez comigo?- os cabelos prateados de sesshoumaru batiam no rosto de rin

Rin- eu não fiz nada com vç foi vç que me machucou foi o único que deixei se aproximar- rin deixou as lagrimas caírem

Sesshy- vç é apenas uma menina

Rin o olhou com ódio um ódio que nunca sentiu por ninguém em muitos anos ele a soltou

Sesshy- pode ir embora se quiser porque eu nunca vou poder ter nada com vç

Rin o olhou e foi ate ele dizendo em seu ouvido

(N/a: frase tirada da fic da minha miga Crispel : Chave da Perdição)

Rin- _você poderia ter tido ao céu mais já que prefere o inferno, é o inferno que você vai ter, vç não sabe no que se meteu sesshy._

Sesshoumaru a olhou impressionado rin apenas saiu do apartamento sentiu algumas lagrimas caírem de seu rosto nada muito

importante pensou ao chegar em frente a rua caminhou

- a quanto tempo rin

Rin olhou para a pessoa a sua frente com ódio mais ódio do que teve de sesshoumaru se virou saindo andando

- não fala com seu pai

Rin virou-se e o olhou com mais ódio

Rin- vç matou o meu pai lembra? Matou ele e sua filha

Saiu andando deixando o homem feliz e principalmente sorridente

Sesshoumaru olhava a lua crescente àquelas palavras de rin eram tão frias e viu tanto ódio no olhar dela sentiu que isso foi sua culpa essa mudança de rin

Sesshy- não posso deixá-la assim

Saiu correndo atrás da jovem

Rin sabia que aquele homem a seguia isso a incomodava

- virou prostituta como sua mãe?

Rin- minha mãe não é prostituta Shogo

Shogo- é a primeira vez que fala meu nome

Rin- porque não me deixa em paz? Shogo- porque é minha filha Rin- não sou sua filha sou sua pior inimiga

Shogo- inimiga porque?

Rin- não se faça de bobo vç matou Aoshi

Shogo- não fui eu que o matei

Rin- ME DEIXE EM PAZ!

Rin ainda estava meio bêbada mais sã o suficiente para ir embora

Shogo- bom rin porque não vem comigo?

Rin- posso esta meio bêbada mais não louca

Shogo foi ate ela e pegou seu braço rin se debruçou e correu e ele foi atrás dela

Sesshoumaru sentiu o cheiro de rin dessa vez estava misturado a raiva e medo correu atrás dela

Rin corria para longe de shogo mais ele a seguia correu pela pista quando um carro veio em sua direção parou em frente a ela de lá saíram alguns homens rin correu deles mais eram yukais e mais rápidos

Rin- SOCORRO!

Pensou ser o seu fim ninguém a salvaria ninguém

- SOLTEM ELA!

Essa voz era do sesshoumaru ela o olhou

Rin- sesshoumaru!

Shogo- não a larguem

Sesshy- se não a soltarem morrem

Os homens com medo a soltaram e fugiram junto a shogo

Sesshy- ta tudo bem rin?- perguntou disfarçando a preocupação

Rin- acho que sim

Sesshy- quem eram eles?

Rin- shogo Amakusa

Sesshy- porque ele esta atrás de vç?

Rin- não sei- mentiu

Sesshy- se não quer contar tudo bem vem eu vou te levar pra casa

Rin- ta

Rin o tratou fria sesshoumaru não argumentou nada o caminho inteiro o silencio era mortal para ambos rin estava cansada de ter raiva de ter ódio estava cansada da vida que tinha

Sesshoumaru chegou a casa de sakura olhou rin estava dormindo saiu do carro sem fazer barulho e a pegou no colo a levando para dentro da casa ao entrar a levou ate o quarto ela devia esta muito cansada pois não acordou e nem fez menção de acorda devia esta nervosa com essa tentativa de seqüestro.

A colocou na cama com cuidado a cobriu sorriu ao ver ela sorrir cariciou a face da jovem e disse baixinho

Sesshy- me afastei por medo de te amar rin mais isso já nos machucou muito eu a amo rin. Saiu do quarto e foi ate a saída tomou uma decisão uma decisão que mudaria tudo

**Respondendo as Rewies do capitulo passado:**

**Pamela Cesar:** a Mayura é sim do mal ela vai atrapalhar muito o sesshy e a rin, mais eles não fizeram nada nau pelo menos por enquanto

**Naty Dark:** sim a mayura é uma ... o sesshy e a rin não fizeram nada de errado ainda mais quem sabe no futuro

**Deby20**: Fico feliz por ter gostado a mayura ainda vai atrapalhar muito

**As rewies desse capitulo:**

**Sorinhachan:** Já to postando

**Pequena Rin: **Fico feliz que goste tanto da minha fic é sim o sesshy ja percebeu mais ainda não falou nada é um grande misterio em torno da rin que será revelado mais pra frente pelo menos ele ja deu um fora na mayura.

**Eu ja estou indo mais logo ****postarei**

**kissus e**

**Ja ne**


	6. Os Assassinos

**Lembrando:** Inuyasha não me pertence, mais sou louca pra ficar com o sesshy, ha e essa fic ñ possui fins lucrativos

**Cap 6 "Os Assassinos" **

Rin acordava era uma linda manha de sol lembrou o que aconteceu na noite anterior tinha que contar a mãe desceu rápido a escada observou a mãe conversando com ele sesshoumaru

Saku- bom dia rin

Rin- que horas são?

Saku- 7 horas

Rin- o que faz aqui sesshoumaru?

Saku- ele vai voltar a ser seu guarda costas não é ótimo?

Rin- porque?

Sesshy- senhora poderia me deixar falar a sos com ela?

Saku- claro

Sakura saiu rin observou sesshoumaru que foi ate ela

Sesshy- o que foi com medo?- ele parecia esta diferente pensou rin

Rin- não tenho medo mais o que pretende?

Sesshy- nada bankotsu devia ter prestado atenção em vç ontem

Rin- ele saiu com mayura

Sesshy- é eu sei ele me contou então a parti de hoje eu sou seu guarda costas

Rin- e mayura?

Sesshy- bankotsu vai cuidar dela

Rin- porque não fez isso antes?

Sesshy- porque antes eu não queria

Rin- e porque quer agora?

Sesshy- vai saber- sesshoumaru soltou um dos poucos sorrisos que tinha

Rin- ainda sim vivera em um inferno

Sesshy- veremos pequena

Rin subiu e entrou no banheiro diretamente se sentou em sua banheira e relaxou um pouco Uns 20 minutos depois rin já descia com uma calça jeans e uma blusa estampada uma sandália branca baixa.

Sesshy- que bom que não demorou

Rin- não costumo demorar

Rin saiu sem falar com ele sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso sabia que ela estava já de brincadeira Rin não falou com sesshoumaru e saiu andando Aquele silencio era mortal para ambos rin tentava não demonstra mais estava muito feliz

Sesshy- como esta indo nos estudos?

Rin- bem

Sesshy- consegue mesmo pegar toda a matéria?

Rin- as vezes

Sesshy- e quando não consegue?

Rin- o inuyasha me ensina

Sesshy-...

Rin- sesshoumaru

Sesshy- o que?

Rin- obrigado por ontem

Sesshy- fiz meu trabalho rin

Rin- ta

Rin voltou a fitar o caminho

Ainda era cedo na faculdade quando rin chegou inuyasha ficou com ela e sesshoumaru foi trabalhar

Inu- rin que bom ter vç de novo em minha casa

Rin- é eu sei- riu Kago- é bom ter vç de volta

Rin- não eu nunca mais vou ser a mesma

Nesse momento miroku e sango chegaram

Miro- bom dia gente!

Rin- pra vçs deve ser- riu maliciosa- o que fizeram ontem a noite?

San- rin- lhe deu um leve tapa no ombro- que isso?

Inu- ela ta certa o que fizeram?

Miro- bem é que...

San- a gente ta namorando

Rin / kago- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Inu- ai não grita! Kago- foi mal amor

Rin- desde quando?

San- bem desde ontem mais depois eu dou detalhes

Miro- que coisa hein

Inu- ate que enfim vçs se entenderam

Miro- é eu sei

Sesshoumaru procurava por esse tal de Shogo Amakusa que rin falou queria saber o que ele queria com ela e porque queria seqüestrá-la. Bakuseno entrou em sua sala

Baku- o que foi?

Sesshy- estou procurando por um tal de Shogo Amakusa conhece?

Baku- o petroleiro? Todos o conhecem

Sesshy- ele tentou seqüestrar rin ontem a noite

Baku- estranho o que um homem como ele poderia querer com rin

Sesshy- é isso que quero descobri

Em um canto meio que afastado Naraku conversava com um homem

Nara- então quer que eu pegue sua filha?

- porque não já a pegou certo?

Nara- Shogo sejamos diretos eu matei seu irmão

Shogo- e agora quero rin perto de mim

Nara- porque esta tão interessado em rin?

Shogo- porque só agora descobri que o maldito Aoshi deixou tudo o que tem para ela

Nara- seu irmão foi bem esperto não?

Shogo- rin não saberia administra tudo que tem

Nara- de quanto estamos falando?

Shogo- mais de 500 mil dólares

Naraku arregalou os olhos

Nara- bem eu faço claro que quero um bom dinheiro e também quero matar o maldito do sesshoumaru

Shogo- sesshoumaru Taishou?

Nara- sim ele esta cuidando de sua filha e me parece que eles tem um relacionamento

Shogo- então se aprece pois quando rin se casar vai descobrir tudo e ele vai tomar o que é meu

Nara- tudo bem começo imediatamente

Shogo- e dessa vez tente não fazer o que fez da ultima vez

Nara- mais agora seria bem mais interessante- sorriu...

Shogo- não faça

Depois da saída de shogo naraku discou um numero

Nara- suikotsu me encontre no lugar de sempre e me leve kikyou e os outros

Riu depois de desligar ia se diverti muito

Três horas após Rin já saia da faculdade esperava inuyasha em frente ao campus quando uma bola acertou sua cabeça

Rin- AI QUEM FOI O IDIOTA??

- desculpe senhorita

Rin o olhou ele era lindo!

Rin- tudo bem

- sou suikotsu!

Rin- rin

Sui- estuda ai?

Rin- sim

Ele começou a falar com rin esta sentiu algo estranho como se fosse um pressentimento inuyasha chegou

Inu- oi rin!

Rin- oi inu esse é o suikotsu

Inu- oi

Sui- oi

Inu- vamos!?

Rin- claro ate suikotsu

Sui- ate rin

Rin entrou no carro de inuyasha

Inu- tudo bem rin?

Rin- sim tudo mais senti medo inuyasha

Inu- eu sei aquele cara é estranho me cheia a morte

Rin- ainda bem que chegou!

Inu- é

Depois de uns cinco minutos inuyasha olha no retrovisor e vê que esta sendo seguido

Rin- aconteceu alguma coisa?

Inu- liga pro sesshoumaru!

Rin- inu o que ta acontecendo?- já perguntou assustada

Inu- estamos sendo seguidos

Rin rapidamente discou o numero do celular de sesshoumaru este estranhou receber ligação do celular de inuyasha

_- alo o que foi inuyasha?_

Rin- sesshoumaru!

_- rin o que foi?_

Rin- estão atrás da gente

_- quem!?_

Rin- não sei

_- onde estão?_

Rin- a caminho da empresa

_- passe pro inuyasha_

Rin passou sesshoumaru começou a falar algumas coisas a inuyasha ate que recebem uma pancada fortíssima na traseira do carro inuyasha tenta controla o carro mais bateu em varias barracas de comercio sesshoumaru se preocupou

Inu- vem rin!

Saiu do carro com a garota e correu

Sesshoumaru saiu às pressas da empresa mandou uma equipe atrás de rin e inuyasha e tentou localizá-los

Sesshy- inuyasha!

Depois de uma hora sakura havia chego e nada de noticias deles o telefone de sesshoumaru toca e ele atende

_- preocupado? _

Sesshy- quem é?

_- ainda não a pegamos mais ela vai morrer e vç também_

Desligou sesshoumaru olhou não viu ninguém ate ver duas pessoas conhecidas

Sesshy- inuyasha!

Inu- desculpa mais eu tinha que esconder a rin e não tava com telefone

Sesshy- esta tudo bem?

Rin- a gente ta bem sim

Saku- RIN!!- AI MEU DEUS FILHA TUDO BEM??

Rin- to bem mãe

Sesshy- viu quem os perseguiu?

Rin- eu não vi

Inu- eu tenho uma idéia

Depois de um tempo sesshoumaru voltou ao trabalho e inuyasha também, rin já estava entediada de ficar sempre ali, ou melhor, sem fazer nada. Rin- sesshoumaru

Sesshy- o que quer?

Rin- sabe eu to meio entediada

Sesshy- e...

Rin- porque não damos uma volta?

Sesshy- porque eu estou trabalhando

Rin- mais seu trabalho é me vigia

Sesshy- mais eu não quero sair de novo

Rin- vamos vai!

Sesshy- acaba de quase ser morta e quer sai?

Rin- sim- disse dona de si

Sesshy- não é melhor não

Rin- mais...

Sesshy- sem mais

Rin ficou furiosa e sentou de novo

Eram 8 horas inuyasha já havia saído para se encontrar com kagome dessa vez de moto sesshoumaru saiu do expediente com rin que ia pra sua casa ela esta brava com ele e isso era visível. Entraram no carro rin notou que ele não estava indo pra casa

Rin- pra onde vamos?

Sesshy- não queria sair?

Rin sorriu marota ele ia levá-la para sai

Rin – e aonde vamos?

Sesshy – segredo

Rin entrou no luxuoso restaurante com ele era estranho, pois a raiva sumiu não tinha mais aquela vontade de vingança estava tão feliz Rin- como vç faz isso?

Sesshy- o que?

Rin- isso a raiva sumiu

Sesshy- isso é bom pra mim não?- seu tom foi sarcástico

Rin- esquece ta?

Sesshoumaru nada respondeu depois desse jantar de uma hora sesshoumaru pegou o carro e resolveu ir logo pra casa logo sesshoumaru reparou que estavam sendo seguidos

Sesshy- hoje não é seu dia

Rin olhou no retrovisor sentiu medo

Rin- o que vai fazer?

Sesshy- bom agora brincar

Rin estranhou o tipo de brincadeira esse não era o sesshoumaru

Rin- quem é vç?

Sesshy- vai se diverti rin Sesshoumaru acelerou o carro rin se assustou de inicio mais logo acho bem interessante depois de um tempo a perseguição terminou

Rin- quando faremos de novo?

Sesshy- nunca isso ai nunca mais

Rin- porque?

Sesshy- alem de ser perigoso?

Rin- é?

Sesshy- sua mãe me mata

Rin sob protestos foi dormi, sesshoumaru a observou dormi sorriu saindo do quarto, rin novamente abriu os olhos observando o carro de sesshoumaru sai de sua casa.

Rin- _isso é só o começo_

Era uma bela manhã quando rin levantou estava mais feliz que no dia anterior

Saku- bom dia rin!

Rin- mãe pensei que ia viajar

Saku- e vou mais daqui a pouco

Rin- e a mayura?

Saku- essa menina ontem chegou de madrugada eu liguei pra sua tia melhor acordá-la

Rin- eu a chamo

Saku- que linda vç rin

Rin sorriu e foi ate o quarto da prima viu a porta aberta e entrou a viu dormindo foi ate o banheiro pegou um balde e encheu com água fria foi ate a prima despejando toda a água

May- AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rin- bom dia priminha

May- sua... sua porque fez isso?

Rin- porque eu quis e se prepara porque hoje eu to de bom humor

May- sua- se levantou indo ate rin- acha que tenho medo?

Rin- não querida mais eu vou fazer sua vida um inferno

May- porque dessa vez?

Rin- porque veio pra cá e se meteu com o MEU sesshoumaru

May- desde quando ele é seu?

Rin- desde que eu o vi escuta mayura eu não vou ser mais a boazinha

May- eu já esqueci o sesshoumaru e to com o bankotsu

Rin- que bom porque se chegar perto eu acabo com vç- deu as costas pra minha- isso foi um aviso

May- e se ele souber rin?

Rin- do que?

May- nos duas sabemos do que eu sei que isso é importante pra vç rin por isso nunca comentei

Rin- é melhor não se mete na minha vida

Rin parecia cheia de ódio agora

May- eu te vi ontem porque esta fazendo isso?- perguntou com raiva

Rin- jurei uma coisa e eu cumpro o que prometo

May- aoshi não ia gosta de ver a filha dele fingindo

Rin- cala a boca! E não se mete esta avisada

Rin saiu do quarto da prima que assim que ela saiu falou

May- ela vai fazer alguma maldade contra o sesshoumaru

Se deixou sorri a prima não mudou nada

Sesshoumaru já havia chegado a casa de rin ela rapidamente desceu e disse:

Rin- sesshoumaru eu vou pegar um livro

Sesshy- ta Mayura desceu já pronta

May- oi!

Sesshy- oi

May- sesshoumaru eu sei que vç me odeia mais toma cuidado com a rin

Sesshy- porque?

May - vai descobrir

Saiu o deixando intrigado rin desceu e enfim foram para a faculdade dela

Rin saiu do carro de sesshoumaru e entrou na faculdade antes de subir ao seu prédio viu um conhecido

Rin- suikotsu!

Sui- oi rin

Rin- porque esta atrás de mim?

Sui- muitos outros virão

Rin- mais eu não tenho medo deles

Sui- será mais e se sesshoumaru se machucasse

Rin- por mim- deu as costas

Sui- sabia que ele daria á vida por vç?

Rin fingiu não ouvir entrou diretamente na faculdade

Cerca de 10 horas da manhã sesshoumaru conversava com bakuseno

Baku- eu vejo que mudou seu modo de tratar rin

Sesshy- é um pouco acho que tentar me afastar a estava confundindo e talvez agora ela melhore

Baku- é bom te ver assim feliz posso dizer uma coisa?

Sesshy- o que?

Baku- vou embora

Sesshy- como?

Baku- loki quer voltar pra Londres e eu não vou negar isso a ele

Sesshy- mais bakuseno e a empresa?

Baku- vç pode cuidar e inuyasha também e sem o naraku tudo esta bem

Sesshy- tudo bem...mais me pergunto do naraku

Baku- porque?

Sesshy- ele sumiu sem dar noticias isso me intriga

Baku- o esqueça

Sesshy- é eu vou esquecê-lo

**Oiiiiiiii tudo bem?**

**ta ai mais um capitulo espero que gostem**

**respondendo as reviews:**

**Deby20:** Não foi uma grande decisão mais da pra ir e essa decisão dele agora vai fazer a rin se arrepende de uma coisa que sóa verão no proximo capitulo

**Naty Dark:** brigada por achar lindo esse ultimo capitulo, chorou? O brigada por ler

**Bom é só isso eu achei esse o maior de todos os capitulos**

**deixa eu ir**

**Kissus**

**Ja ne**


	7. Confusão na Faculdade

**Lembrando:** Inuyasha não me pertence, mais sou louca pra ficar com o sesshy, ha e essa fic ñ possui fins lucrativos

**Cap 7 "Confusão na Faculdade" **

Desde que sesshoumaru voltou a falar com rin ela melhorou bastante estava mais alegre mais sei lá bonita viva

Sesshoumaru saia do seu apartamento hoje ia ser um belo dia pensou ele sempre com aquela irreverência ele passou por todos

Rin já esperava na porta de casa ele já estava atrasado mayura apareceu no portão

May- ate quando vç vai ficar assim?

Rin- assim como?

May- fingindo rin eu já fiquei na casa do sesshoumaru e com vç ele é diferente eu não acho justo vç querer vingança

Rin a olhou

Rin- do que sabe? M

ay- de tudo rin não pode fazer isso é muita maldade!

Rin- a única malvada aqui é vç

May- sei que não sou a melhor pessoa do mundo mais não sou eu que to saindo com um cara do mal que tentou me seqüestra

Rin- cala a boca!

Mayura saiu a olhando e falou

May- vç vai ver rin

Rin não se intimidou desde que começou a sai com suikotsu estava assim má e principalmente vingativa

_**Flash back **_

_Rin- isso é só o começo _

_Rin naquela mesma noite onde viu sesshoumaru ir embora saiu de casa e foi ate uma boate lá encontrou suikotsu _

_Sui- oi rin _

_Rin – oi assassino _

_Sui- sabe do meu segredinho não é? _

_Rin- suponha-se que sim _

_Sui- rin no que esta metida? _

_Rin- sabe que eu não sei _

_Sui- a pessoa que me mandou te mata é muito meu amigo _

_Rin- eu não me importo tenho certeza que não vai me matar _

_Sui- porque? _

_Rin- porque no fundo gostou de mim _

_Suikotsu a beijou mais rin logo recuou _

_Rin- isso não _

_Sui- e o que ganho? _

_Rin- o que? Bem as maiores diversões _

_Sui- e vç o que ganha _

_Rin – o divertimento de ver o sesshoumaru sofre _

**_Flash Back_**

Rin o viu sai do carro sentiu remorso será que mayura estava certa?

Inuyasha estava em uma loja de cd's ia compra um cd pra kagome pra dar no dia seguinte viu rin e chegar e entrar foi atrás dela

Inu – oi rin

Rin – oi inu

Inu- e ai como anda seu relacionamento com sesshoumaru?

Rin- indo e vç e kagome?

Inu - indo

Riram indo em direção a cantina

Inu- bom dia gente!

Referiu-se a Miroku sango e kagome

Kago- bom dia amor!

San- oi

Miro- e ai beleza?

Rin- estamos indo

De repente a tv da cantina liga em uma gravação da cápsula do tempo

Rin- quem é aquele?

Inu- ele é o houjo

Kago- quem?

Inu- eu já estudei com ele lembra miroku?

Miro- lembro ele era ate um cara legal

Houjo- _eu um dia faltei a uma aula e sabe o que eu vi ninguém sentiu a minha falta e sabe o que me fez feliz saber que eu também não senti saudades de ninguém, eu queria poder matar todos esses garotos que se dizem os melhores e essas vadias que dormem com todo mundo mais uma dia eu vou me vinga_

Um calafrio percorreu o corpo de rin Houjo estava ali parecia esta chorando rin sentiu tanta pena dele

Inu- cara

Miro- inuyasha

Kago- esse cara é doido?

San- me parece

Todos ali riram dele todos o insultaram ele passou por rin que sentiu de novo aquele arrepio

Kago- vamos pras salas?

Rin- vamos

Era tarde rin já estava com sesshoumaru no carro dele parecia distante Sesshy- tudo bem rin?

Rin- sesshoumaru se eu fizesse uma coisa muito ruim vç me perdoaria?

Sesshy- não sei

Rin- eu...

Rin viu que chegaram ela saiu do carro e entrou sentiu umas fracas lagrimas saírem de seu rosto

Sesshoumaru correu atrás dela que ia subir a escada quando se sente puxada

Sesshy- o que foi rin?

Rin- desculpa!

O abraçou com tanta força que ate ele se impressionou Segundos pareciam horas para eles rin o olhou nos olhos não viu frieza viu compreensão sentiu a respiração dele perto da sua, sesshoumaru foi lentamente ate a boca dela a beijando não foi um beijo de fogo e de paixão um beijo puro e limpo sem segundas intenções as bocas se cruzaram em um novo sabor mais tudo que começa tem que acabar.

Sesshy- rin eu...

Rin- fica comigo?

Sesshoumaru subiu com ela a deitando na cama notou que rin estava com medo

Sesshy- tudo bem rin eu não vou te fazer mal

Rin o olhou com ternura e fechou os olhos sesshoumaru se deitou com ela ate ela dormi cerca de 20 minutos depois foi embora

Naraku já estava de saco cheio das falhas de seus planos

- preocupado?

Nara- kikyou o que quer?

Kiky- meu caro naraku sou uma mulher clara e não gosto de repeti certas coisas

Nara- rin e dura na queda

Kiky- ela não ligou para suikotsu de novo?

Nara- não rin não sabe que eu estou por trás de tudo mais esta se arrependendo

Kiky- naraku porque não me deixa cuidar dela e de sesshoumaru?

Nara- porque seu modo de agir é matando

Kiky- dessa vez serei uma boa menina

Nara -tudo bem Naraku sorriu maliciosamente a puxando para si

Sesshoumaru observava a lua crescente ultimamente estava tão cansado sentia as vezes uma forte dor no peito isso o incomodava daqui a alguns dias ia ao medico se inuyasha soubesse estaria morto

Sesshy- é talvez eu deva me casar

Sorriu ao pensar em uma certa diabinha para se casar seria muito estranho

Sesshy- porque não?

Inuyasha já estava novamente naquela loja de cd's não gostara muito das musicas do cd que comprou para kagome começou a olhar mais cd's na certa hoje se atrasaria

Rin já estava arrumada hoje vestia uma calça jeans escura um sapato all'star preto e branco uma baby lucke verde escura seu cabelo ficava no lugar de sempre

Miroku e sango estavam na sala dele hoje eles resolveram namorar e sala tinha algumas pessoas lá uma delas era loki que preferiu não ver nada

Mayura estava sentada no lado de loki

Rin estava no telefone já tinha chegado a faculdade estranhou sesshoumaru não ter atendido o telefone

_-alo_

Rin – oi sesshoumaru

_- rin me desculpe eu tive que fazer umas coisas e não pude te leva bankotsu foi te buscar_

Rin- bem eu já estou na faculdade e sã e salva só liguei pra saber porque não foi a minha casa se era só por isso ate mais tarde

_- rin_

Rin- o que foi?

_- precisamos conversar _

Ele desligou rin ficou com um pouco de medo do que conversariam mais logo entrou na faculdade onde encontrou kagome logo no corredor

Kago- rin!

Rin- oi k!

Kago- rin vem comigo ate o armário?

Rin- ta vamos

Os corredores estavam cheios principalmente aquele que kagome e rin estavam

Miroku e sango se beijavam

Miro- sango eu já volto!

San- aonde vai?

Miro- pega uma coisa

Saiu mayura logo comentou:

May- aleluia que acabou o show isso foi ridículo

San- cala a boca sua nojenta

May- como é?

San- ouviu agora se manda

May- eu não eu estou aqui acompanhando o loki

Loki- é?

May- é

Loki- nem te notei

Mayura caiu de cara no chão

Sesshoumaru já estava na empresa quando bakuseno entrou em sua sala

Baku- então

Sesshy- o que?

Baku- esqueça filho

Sesshy- quando me chama de filho é porque quer algo

Baku- nunca escondi que tenho vç e seu irmão como filhos S

esshy- sei disso bakuseno

Baku- que bom

- sesshoumaru- sama tem uma reunião agora

Sesshy- já vou vç vem?

Baku- pode ir indo- sesshoumaru saiu da sala- porque eu sinto isso?

Inuyasha saia da loja de cd's

Miroku andava de volta para a sala

Mayura brigava com sango e loki as impediam de cai no tapa

Rin e kagome saiam do corredor indo em direção as saídas da faculdade conversavam qualquer coisa sobres os meninos riam bastante kagome fechou a porta de vidro Houjo estava em seu armário pegou uma coisa! Kagome vê uma cena em câmera lenta vê houjo pegando uma arma grita K

ago- CORRAM!

Um disparo é ouvido por toda a faculdade kagome corre rin vai logo atrás mais logo sente uma dor no ombro

Sesshoumaru no meio da reunião tem um mau pressentimento

Inuyasha ouve o tiro e corre ate a faculdade e vê todos correndo Kagome sai procurando rin mais não a vê

-KAGOME!!

Vê inuyasha e corre para abraçá-lo

Inu- o que foi?

Kago- tem um garoto com uma arma lá a rin ela tava atrás de mim mais não a achei inuyasha

Inu- eu te amor!

Inuyasha correu para dentro da faculdade

Kago- INUYASHA!!

Kagome se desespera ao ver seu namorado entrar

Loki que estava com sango mayura e outras 3 pessoas se desespera quando ouve o tiro logo ele fecha as portas

May- o que esta acontecendo?

San- foi um tiro?

Loki- foi acho que tem alguém com uma arma aqui

Loki pega o celular e logo disca o numero da empresa

May- ta ligando pra quem?

Loki- sesshoumaru... droga ninguém atende!

- hei o que vamos fazer

May- quem é vç?

- me chamo Kouga

Loki- vou tentar o celular

San- qual seu nome?

- Sarah

- eu sou Ryei

Sesshoumaru terminava a reunião quando seu telefone tocou viu ser loki

Baku- quem é?

Sesshy- loki alo

-_sesshoumaru!? _

Sesshy- sou eu loki o que foi?

- _há um atirador aqui_!

Sesshy- como?

-_ alguém com uma arma estamos presos _

Sesshy- estou indo

Desligou

Baku- o que houve?

Sesshy- tem um atirador na shikon

Saíram do prédio imediatamente sesshoumaru sentiu que algo aconteceu a rin

Inuyasha entrou na faculdade com um certo medo mais ao entrar logo sentiu cheiro de sangue o seguiu

Miroku corria ate a sala ia ter que tira sango de lá

Sango e os outros estavam desesperados!

May- e agora?

Loki- me ajudem a fecha as portas

Sarah- e se tiverem mais pessoas com arma?

Loki- não sei

Kouga o ajudou a fecha a porta

Kou- estamos ferrados!

Sesshoumaru não parecia estar preocupado mais no fundo estava rin podia esta em perigo e ele não estava lá para salvá-la

Baku- eles vão ficar bem

Sesshy- eu sei

Baku- confie em inuyasha ele protegera rin com a vida

Sesshy- mais se eu não perde rin perco meu irmão

Bakuseno viu o medo nos olhos de sesshoumaru um medo que nunca viu nos olhos do rapaz

Baku- vamos logo

Kagome estava desesperada não sabia o que fazer e inuyasha estava lá dentro e rin que sumiu miroku e sango estavam lá e ela do lado de fora

Kago- proteja eles por favor

Inuyasha seguiu a cheiro de sangue ate a biblioteca viu que havia alguém sentado no chão olhou mais um pouco e viu

Inu- RIN!

**Oi desculpa a demora mais é que tive uns problemas e vou ter que me mudar então ficarei sem net5e por um bom tempo**

**não da pra responde as reviews hoje mais depois respondo**

**Kissu**

**Ja nee**


	8. Revelações

**Lembrando:** Inuyasha não me pertence, mais sou louca pra ficar com o sesshy, ha e essa fic ñ possui fins lucrativos

**Oi Gente desculpem a demora bem agora sim saberemos os segredos de Rin o que será que ela guarda?**

**Há gente tem um capitulo que a rin defende o houjo há e tenho uma noticia muito triste nesse capitulo um personagem deixa nossa estoria espero que compreendam **

**Boa Leitura**

**Cap 8 "Revelações"**

Rin parecia esta bem mesmo com o tiro inuyasha foi ate ela

Inu- rin o que aconteceu?

Rin- não lembro muito bem só lembro de correr e de vim para aqui sangrando

Inu- droga e eu não sei como te tira daqui

Rin sorriu

Inu- porque esta sorrindo?

Rin- eu já fiz tanta coisa ruim inuyasha mais acho que agora eu vou pagar pelo que eu fiz

Inu- não diz isso

Rin- mais eu quero contar tudo inu

**-O-**

Na sala onde sango estava um batido é ouvido

San- quem é?

- sou eu sango miroku

San- é o miroku abram

Kou- não e se ele for um dos outros?

San- é o meu namorado

May- abre é o retardado

Loki- venha vamos abri

Miroku estava com um taco de beisebol sango o abraçou com medo

Miro- vai ficar tudo bem meu amor!

- que lindo

Todos olham Houjo que estava com um revolver na mão apontando pra eles

Miro- sango!

Se colocou na frente dela

Houjo- todos vçs na parede!

May- calma!

Houjo- hei vç ruiva faz uma linha ali vç me da esse taco

Miroku entregou o taco

Houjo- quero todos os telefones celulares

Entregaram

Houjo- vç também – apontou miroku

Miro- eu não tenho pode me revistar

**-O-**

Sesshoumaru e bakuseno já estavam em frente a shikon quando a policia chegou e uma figura que ambos não gostavam apareceu

Sesshy- o que faz aqui naraku?!

Nara- sou o novo delegado da policia

Sesshy- que ridículo

Nara- pode ate ser mais eu estou a frente desse caso e não se meta

Baku- deixe-o sesshoumaru

**-O-**

Inuyasha estava preocupado com rin ela estava sangrando

Inu- rin

Rin- eu queria me vingar do sesshoumaru

Inu- porque?

Rin- por ele me fazer sofrer

Inu- não entendi

Rin- eu sai com o suikotsu mesmo sabendo que ele tentou me matar queria me vingar do seu irmão

Inuyasha a olhou tentando compreende

Rin- eu desde que conheci seu irmão gostei dele mais ele nunca quis nada comigo por me achar uma menina- rin deixou poucas lagrimas caírem de seus olhos- eu acabei me apaixonando por ele

**-O-**

Houjo olhava eles seus "reféns" sentados

Houjo- não queria que tivesse sido assim

Kou- mais é é tudo porque vç é um mané

Miro- cala a boca! Houjo eu te conheço cara porque esta fazendo isso?

Kou- ta na cara que ele é um idiota

Houjo- eu já estou farto de tudo dessa faculdade de vçs de todos

Loki- porque?

May- não vêem ele é um perdedor

Houjo- diz isso porque é gostosa e popular mais aqui a única verdade é que se vç não tem um grupo não pertence a nada é um idiota

San- não é verdade!

Houjo- não? Vamos ver porque vç é popular? Já sei porque seus amigos são kagome higurashi é a presidenta do grupo de alunos inuyasha taishou dono de uma das maiores empresas do Japão e vç houshi miroku é dono de uma grande fortuna, agora me diz se eu estou errado?

Sarah- esta errado eu também não pertenço a tribo nenhuma e mesmo assim sou feliz

Ryei- cara eu te conheço e miroku também vç não é assim

**-O-**

Bakuseno e sesshoumaru tentavam convencer naraku a deixá-los comanda uma equipe

Nara- não já disse

Baku- maldição naraku não há um filho seu lá não há nada que lhe interessa

Nara- exatamente eu vou deixá-los ai na agonia de saberem de algo

Sesshoumaru já estava perdendo a calma quando viu uma bela garota de olhos azuis vir falar com ele

- sesshoumaru- sama- o abraçou chorando

Sesshy- kagome? O que aconteceu?

Kago- eu não sei eu vi o tal de houjo com uma arma e gritei pra todos correrem rin estava atrás de mim mais depois sumiu inuyasha chegou um tempo depois e entrou lá dentro

Sesshy- tudo bem kagome

Kago- eu tenho que volta pra lá qualquer coisa por favor me informe

Sesshy- farei isso

Naraku viu uma pessoa chegar ali ficou um pouco espantado por ver a grande Sakura Matsumoto

Saku- diga que rin esta bem

Sesshy- eu não sei senhora mais vou entrar ai nem que pra isso mate o delegado

Nara- não seria louco olá senhora me chamo Onigumo naraku encarregado desse caso

Saku- como um rapaz invadi a faculdade com uma arma?

Nara- isso acontece sempre senhora

**-O-**

Inuyasha estava muito preocupado com rin ela estava pálida e seu ferimento não parava de sangra mesmo depois de ter feito um curativo

Rin- inuyasha

Inu- rin não fala por favor

Ele estava sentado ao lado dela que parecia ao senti mais dor alguma só estava cansada

Rin- será que tem outros?

Inu- não sei rin mais tenho que te tirar daqui

Rin- eu não mereço ser sua amiga

Inu- não rin vç pode ter feito coisas ruins mais eu te adoro e nada mudara isso

Rin- mesmo eu querendo me vinga do seu irmão?

Inu- rin vç sempre foi uma diabinha

Rin- já tentei me matar

Inuyasha a olhou espantado e principalmente preocupado

**-O-**

Houjo continuava olhando o relógio já estavam ali a 1 hora aquilo era perturbador

Kou- hei idiota tem mais alguém nessa palhaçada toda?

Houjo- talvez o que foi o grande kouga com medo?

Kou- medo de vç acorda se garante nessa arma

Miro- cara já chega!

Ryei- houjo chega

Houjo estava desesperado e todos ali já sabiam

Houjo- não são meus amigos

Miro- eu sou seu amigo

Houjo- não ninguém é

San- talvez porque vç não quisesse se adapta

May- já pensou que não são as pessoas o problema e sim vç?

Houjo- como é?

May- olha me desculpa mais é vç que esta errado não são as pessoas que precisam se adaptar a vç e sim vç a elas

Houjo- sua...

San- Sarah vç esta pálida o que houve?

**-O-**

Sakura observou Shogo chegar a sua frente com todo o ódio que possuía

Saku- o que faz aqui?

Shogo- que eu saiba rin é minha filha

Saku- não ela é filha de aoshi

Shogo- claro quem quer engana vç casou com meu irmão logo após engravidar de mim e aquele idiota assumiu um filho meu e ficou com meus restos

TAP!

Sesshy- senhora

Sesshoumaru interferiu por acha que haveria uma briga li e não precisavam disso

Shogo- nos vemos novamente

Sesshy- só que dessa vez eu não vou te deter

Shogo- quero vç longe de rin

Sesshy- esta com medo que ela descubra? S

hogo o olhou com ódio

Sesshy- eu não vou contar mais ela vai saber

Saiu

Saku- vç shogo não é nem metade do homem que seu irmão foi

**-O-**

Kagome estava sentada esperando noticias e ajudando as outras pessoas

Kago- espero que esteja bem inu

** -O-**

Rin olhava para inuyasha que a olhava espantado

Rin- quando eu tinha 14 anos comecei a corta meus pulsos me aliviava da dor que sentia no coração

Inu- rin porque?

Rin- e parei aos 17 anos quando me recuperei desde então comecei a ser meio doida a fingi pra minha mãe que estava bem mesmo estando sofrendo mesmo eu estando muito mal I

nu- rin...

Inuyasha deixou algumas lagrimas saírem de seu rosto pela historia da pobre menina (pobre menina?)

Rin- eu havia parado mais depois da chegada da mayura eu voltei a fazer porque doía muito- apontou o coração- a indiferença do seu irmão me magoou muito inu eu estava um caco

**-O-**

Houjo estava preocupado com Sarah que estava realmente muito pálida

San- Sarah- olhou o pulso da jovem

Houjo- o que ela tem?

Sango viu uma coisa

San- ela é diabética Sarah onde esta sua insulina? (N/a: pra quem não sabe insulina é um hormônio responsável pela redução da glicemia ou taxa de glicose no sangue)

Sarah- no meu armário

Houjo- ela vai morrer!

Ele estava desesperado

Loki- deixa ela ir cara

Ryei- é

Kou- há não se vai deixar ela ir vai me deixar ir também

Miro- cala a boca kouga!

San- houjo...

May- ela ta fraca

Houjo- vem

Levantou Sarah que foi com muito medo ate a porta

Houjo- vai- ele estava a deixando ir

Sarah- to com medo

Houjo- de que?

Sarah- dos outros

Houjo- acha que haveria outros? Isso esta fora de controle vai!

Sarah andou calmamente ate que ao chegar no meio do corredor correu

** -O-**

Sesshoumaru sentiu se celular vibra era miroku ele lhe passou informações

** -O-**

-HEY LARGA ISSO!- gritou houjo miroku entregou o celular

Houjo- não tentem me engana

Kouga pegou o taco de beisebol e tentou mais houjo apontou a arma em sua cabeça

Miro- CALMA HOUJO!

San- por favor

May- chega

Ryei- não faz isso cara

Kou- vamos atira!

Houjo- se afasta

Kouga se afastou

Kou- é um mané que não tem coragem

Miro- cala a boca

Miroku deu um soco em kouga! Que ao sentir a dor ia pra cima dele mais loki o segurou

Loki- parem

** -O-**

Baku- o que aconteceu?

Sesshy- era o miroku

Saku- o que houve?

Sesshy- loki e mayura estão com ele mais inuyasha e rin não me parece que estão na sala do ultimo ano de informática sala de miroku esse tal de houjo esta com uma arma e parece nervoso e confuso

Baku- ótimo eu já volto

Bakuseno foi ate naraku

** -O-**

Rin ainda falava com inuyasha que estava bobo com a historia de rin

Inu- rin vç...

Rin- meu pai se chama shogo amakusa inu ele engravidou minha mãe mais a abandonou e casou com uma tal de Ino mais tarde gerou minha meia irmã Kaoro Inu- mais vç disse que se pai era aoshi

Rin- meu pai é o aoshi ele trocou de nome e tirou o amakusa ele era irmão mais velho do meu pai biológico me criou como filha

Inu- porque?

Rin- ele amava minha mãe e a mim por isso me criou

Inu- rin isso é ...

Rin- mais o maior dos meus segredos esta envolvida na morte do meu pai aoshi

**-O-**

Miroku, sango, mayura, ryei e loki tentavam convence houjo a se entregar.

Houjo- não eu não posso é tarde demais

Miro- não cara

Loki- meu pai e meu primo não vão deixa nada te acontecer vç o conhece sabe disso

Houjo estava desesperado era apenas um jovem querendo ser aceito mais não foi era apenas um garoto querendo ser feliz

** -O-**

Bakuseno foi ate naraku

Nara- o que foi?

Baku- sei que já achou uma entrada segura e peço que me deixe entrar

Nara- porque?

Baku- por favor eu conheço o garoto e sei que posso ir ate lá me deixe ir

Naraku o olhou e fez um sinal

** -O-**

Inuyasha queria que rin falasse logo seu maior segredo I

nu- rin o que esconde?

Rin- quando eu tinha 14 anos inuyasha fui pescar com meu pai- chorou- quando voltávamos fomos abordados por uns homens vi atirarem em meu pai...

Inu- rin isso é horrível quem fez isso?

Rin- nunca foi provado nada mais foi o shogo- inuyasha se surpreendeu- mais isso não é o meu maior segredo

**-O-**

Sesshoumaru procurou bakuseno mais não o achou

**-O-**

Inuyasha olhou rin de novo

Inu- então qual seu maior segredo rin?

Rin- eu naquele dia fui estuprada- rin falou aquilo com uma voz amarga e triste as lagrimas que rolavam de seu rosto eram de verdade eram de dor Inuyasha a olhou sentiu uma coisa inexplicável raiva ódio e tristeza deixou as lagrimas de seu rosto cai

Rin- só lembro de um homem de capuz ele tinha olhos de uma cor estranha meio vermelhos com verdes um olhar de morte- rin chorava muito

Inuyasha levantou com raiva

Inu- rin eu não... sesshoumaru precisa saber rin!

Rin- e eu vou contar mais ainda não to pronta eu desde esse dia nunca dormi com homem nenhum Inuyasha viu uma poça de sangue no chão viu ser de rin

Inu- tenho que te tira daqui

Rin o olhou e fechou os olhos

Inu- rin não dorme

A pegou no colo

Inu- vou te tirar daqui

**-O-**

Houjo ouviu um barulho vindo da porta

Kou- acho que é a policia

Miro- houjo!

Houjo saiu da sala com a arma na mão

**-O-**

Inuyasha saiu da sala da biblioteca com rin nos braços e sangrando

- HEY!

Inuyasha olhou houjo

Inu- ela ta morrendo

Houjo- há não ela vai morrer meu deus!

Inu- eu preciso sair com ela, ela ainda não morreu mais perdeu muito sangue

Houjo- não sai!

- inuyasha

Inu- bakuseno!

Baku- vá inuyasha

Houjo- NÃO!

Baku- sei que ele não vai me fazer nada

Inu- mais bakuseno

Baku- vá

Inuyasha abriu a porta e ia sai quando bakuseno o chamou:

Baku- inuyasha eu te amo

Inuyasha saiu

Houjo- ela vai morrer não é?

Baku- não filho ela vai ficar bem agora me da isso- pediu a arma

Houjo- ela vai morrer

Baku- me da a arma

Houjo o olhou com lagrimas

Houjo- me desculpa!

Ouve-se um tiro

Baku- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**-O-**

Todos olham a porta da faculdade e vêem uma cena bastante comovente inuyasha carregando rin desacordada estava com as mãos sujas de sangue

Inu- ela precisa de ajuda

A coloca em uma maca e depois se abaixa para uma revista

** -O-**

Bakuseno olha o pobre corpo de houjo no chão naraku aparece

Baku- ele morreu naraku

Naraku abaixa e pega a arma que estava com houjo

Bakuseno o olha com um mau pressentimento

Nara- acabou pra vç

Um novo som de tiro é ouvido naraku olha o corpo de bakuseno no chão

Nara- isso é o começo da minha vingança meu irmão

**-O-**

Inuyasha abraça kagome que chorava muito parecia esta muito confusa

**-O-**

Sakura olha a filha que esta na maca da ambulância preste a ir para o hospital quando sesshoumaru aparece

Saku- eles precisam fazer uma transfusão de sangue

Sesshy- eu sei senhora- foi ate rin e disse- eu te amo rin- sabia que apenas rin ouviu mesmo inconsciente

Saiu da ambulância indo ao irmão e o abraçando forte quando vêem loki e os outros viram loki chorando muito

Inu – o que houve?

Loki- houjo matou meu pai

Aquilo foi um choque para todos

**Sinto muito ter sido o bakuseno mais vçs viram o que o naraku falou logo saberemos porque**

**A rin ainda não morreu mais eu já tenho o destino dela e do sesshy e talvez eles dois não fiquem juntos no final o que acham?****desculpem novamente e ate logo**

**Kissus**

**Ja Nee**


End file.
